RWBY Tail Chibi
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Take all the craziness of RWBY Tail, put the characters in chibi form, and you get bizarre situations, akward moments, and hilarious misunderstandings. It's voodoo dolls! It's baby pictures! It's throwing parents! It's. a little bizarre and quite upsurd. Three-six shorts per chapter. Contains spoilers, read the original first. Short suggestions welcomed. Cover by TheExcadrillComics
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Tail Chibi**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 ** _Shedding Season_**

Natsu walked down the hall before he stopped and scratched his tail, causing the old scales to to peel off. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he opened Team RWBY's door and threw the long strand of scales in before running away.

"Natsu!" Weiss shouted as she opened the door, the scales hung over her head.

Weiss sat at the lunch table filing her nails. Satisfied, she put her file away, picked up her spoon and took a spoonful of soup into her mouth before she spat it out. Looking at the bowl she found it covered in small scales. "Natsu!"

Weiss sat in the courtyard reading the book 'How to Teach Swimming'. Shin length scale patches floated into the book as she turned the page. "Natsu!" Weiss shouted as she closed the book and marched away.

Blake walked over and looked at the scales that floated out the book. "No worse than what I do." She started coughing and a hairball flew out of her mouth. She slowly backed away before she ran to the school.

* * *

 ** _Bad Fashion_**

Ryuko sat at her desk drawing, something. She blew off the shavings and smiled before she walked over to a sewing machine. She poked herself and sucked the finger. She fitted the outfits on manikins and smiled. A curtain dropped and three spotlights shined on it. The curtain opened and Natsu, Vergil and Aerith stood on the stage, in horrible outfits.

Natsu was stuck in a light gray shirt with a stif, almost wooden front, back and shoulders with normal sleeves. His pants were dark gray and had an accordion look to it. Covering his head was a giant blue and black arc of a hat.

Vergil was forced to wear a fishnet crop top and arm sleeves. Wrapped around his waist was a black jacket, white undershirt and red tie. His boots were traded in for a tall and short sock with black shoes.

Aerith donned an all blue dress with four ruffles going all the way around and down the body and a purse in her hand. Her legs were covered by yellow foot warmers and sliver pumps.

Yang was on the floor laughing, as Blake struggled to resist the urge to play with the ruffles. Weiss snapped pictures of Natsu and was about to put them on Dustbook, when Ruby grabbed her Scroll.

"So, do you like them?" Ryuko asked.

"No!" All three said as they tore their outfits off and threw them at the camera.

* * *

 _ **Nightmare**_

Pyrrha tossed and turned in her bed before she woke up in a panic and looked at the time. With a heavy sigh she feel back to sleep.

Pyrrha walked down the hall with bags under her eyes and bumped into Natsu. With a massive scream, she turned and ran the other way. "What wrong with her?" Vergil asked from the side.

Pyrrha snapped up in class after dozing off. She looked to the side and saw Natsu smiling at her. With a scream, anything with metal flew at him and pinned him to the wall. "Can I have my pencil back?" Ruby asked.

Yang walked down the hall with Natsu by her side when she bumped into Pyrrha. "Hey, Pyrrha."

"He-aaahhh!" The red head looked up and screamed as she looked at Natsu. Turning around she ran away, involuntarily pulling Yang by her Semblance.

* * *

 _ **Voodoo**_

Yang walked down the hall with her hand in Natsu's. "Ow." She pulled her hand away as a sharp pain ripped into her body.

"You okay?" Natsu asked.

"I think-" Suddenly she floated around the hall and crashed around into the walls and ceiling. Natsu tried to grab her, but she flew out a near by window.

Velvet sat in her room and flung her Yang doll in her hands and stabbed it with pins when Natsu burst into the room. "Velvet, come quick! Yang just started flying!" The rabbit Faunus slowly looked at her doll. "Hey, what is that?"

She hid the doll behind her back. "Nothing."

* * *

 **You guys wanted it, you guys got it. Just picture every character in Chibi form and you've got their form. All of these are my ideas, but if you have any suggestions, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 ** _Identity Theft_**

 ** _(suggested by grimlock987)_**

Velvet looked in the mirror on her dresser. She wore a long blonde wig that did nothing to hid her ears and red contacts. A yellow crop option and plain leather jacket covered her chest and her weapon was on the Ember Celica mode. Hot pants and boots covered her lower half.

All in all, her look gave her the appearance of a cheep version of Yang Xiao Long. With a smile on her face, she looked behind her and saw the real Yang tied up and gagged in a chair.

She walked out the room, and a few seconds later, Natsu walked into the room with Velvet following him, looking down the whole time. Natsu tapped his foot and Velvet walked over to the chair. "What gave it away?"

* * *

 _ **Baby Pictures**_

Glynda sat on Natsu's bed with Vergil, Aerith, and Ryuko laughing next to her, and an album book in her hands.

"And here he is taking his first bath." Glynda said as she pointed to a picture of a kid Natsu in a tub with a bubble beard on his face.

"Also his last!" Ryuko laughed, sending the three into another fit as Glynda turned the page.

"And here his is playing with a swarm of little puppies." The mother pointed to a photo of Natsu getting attacked by dogs.

"So it's not just Zwei!" Vergil shouted as he pounded the bed.

Glynda pointed to another image on the page. "Oh, and here he is his outfit for his kindergarten play." The image showed Natsu dressed up as a little troll.

"That's a great mask! Oh wait, that his face!" Aerith clutched her gut as she rolled on the floor.

Natsu looked in the room and sighed before closing the door. "So much for maintaining my thin sliver of coolness."

Yang walked over and waved at her boyfriend. "So, when am I gonna meet your mom?"

Natsu walked over and put his arms on her shoulders. "As long as we're together, I will do everything in my power to make sure. That. Does not. Happen."

* * *

 _ **Chicken Match**_

Yang sat in Bumblebee and revved the engine. All the way down the street, Ryuko did the same in her motorcycle. "First one to turn loses?"

"Deal." The blonde said back. Both put their helmets on and revved the bikes one more time. On an invisible counter, the time reached one and both drove down the road. Neither one flinched as they drew closer and closer to each other. Suddenly, Zwei walked into the middle of their paths.

In a panic, both turned their bikes and they crashed into each other, sending both riders flying out of view. "I'm okay!" Yang shouted.

"I'm not..." Ryuko whimpered as Zwei barked.

* * *

 ** _Happy the Grimm_**

 ** _(suggested by Natsu is Awesome)_**

A cage rattled on Natsu's bed as the black, red eyed, white face cat snarled. Vergil, Aerith and Ryuko were backed into the other side of the room as Natsu smiled next to his bed. "Natsu, what is that?" Aerith asked scared.

"This is Happy, my new pet." Natsu smiled.

"Where did you find it?" Ryuko asked, hiding behind Vergil's arm.

"By the Emerald Forest." He answered as he scratched the cats ears, calming it down until it looked back at the other three and snarled at them.

"You do know it's a Grimm, right?" Vergil asked.

"No he's not." The pinkette shrugged of the comment as Team RWBY walked by. In a panic, they pulled out their weapons and jumped at it, creating a cloud of dust.

"Kill it, kill it!" Yang shouted. A few seconds later, the cloud faded, the cage was broken, and the cat was on top of the girls all knocked out. It jumped off the pile and landed in Natsu's hands.

"Told ya. He's not a Grimm." Happy purred into his neck as the two walked away. "Now, let's get you some fish. Would you like that?"

The three stared at their leader in disbelief. Blake crawled out of the bottom of pile and started to follow Natsu. "I want some... Fish..." She groaned softly.

* * *

 **I told ya. You gives give me idea, I'll use them. Hopefully you liked chapter two. See you next time, and don't forget to leave any suggestions you have in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 **Halloween**

 **(suggested by grimlock987)**

Cinder, in a witch costume, walked down the halls of Beacon. "Hello, anyone?" She walked past other students in costumes, like Ruby as the Grimm Reaper, until she reached a dark hallway. Nervously, she walked down the hall. A light flashed on, scaring her. She ran into a cobweb and swatted out of her face. "This is ridiculo-ah!" She turned and came face to face with a dragon with black wings!

She turned and ran away, only for the face of the beast to move off, revealing Yang in the front and Natsu in the back. "Guess she didn't wanna go trick-or-treating with us." Natsu said as he looked to the side.

"By the way, nice job with the fake wings." Yang pulled the rope above her twice and the wings flapped two times.

"Right, fake wings..." He mumbled.

* * *

 **Zwei vs Happy**

 **(suggested by Natsu is Awesome)**

Natsu and Ruby stood across from each other at the courtyard as wind blew around them.

"Let's settle this." Ruby said.

"With pleasure." Natsu added. The other members of their teams cheered for their sides as the warriors glared at each other.

"Get him, Zwei!" Ruby pointed forward and the dog charged.

"Fight, Happy!" Natsu copied her and the cat ran forward.

Both pets reached each other in the center of the courtyard, sniffed each other, and fell to sleep next to each other. "What!?" Ruby shouted.

"See, Blake, dogs and cats can get along." Yang nudged her partner.

* * *

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors**

 **(suggested by Shadow Joestar)**

Natsu and Vergil stared at the massive trash bag filling up the room. The two looked at each other and and placed one fist on top of an open palm. "One, two, three!" With each word, they slapped their fist on their palms until the third them when they opened the fist, Natsu with scissors and Vergil with rock.

Natsu cheered as Vergil grabbed the bag and led it through the door, only to get it stuck.

Natsu and Vergil counted to three and threw their choices, Natsu with rock and Vergil with paper. With a sigh, Natsu turned and opened the door, showing Aerith, Yang, and Ryuko waiting. "Just try to stay under a million lien, please." He closed the door and Vergil smiled as he pulled out his sword and started cleaning it.

A massive Grimm stopped around downtown Vale. People ran the other way as Natsu and Vergil played the game. Natsu threw scissors and Vergil threw paper. "Good luck." Natsu patted his partners back before he took of in the direction of the crowd, leaving Vergil alone with the Grimm.

"One, Two, three!" Natsu threw paper and Vergil threw rock. "This doesn't seem to be the best way to solve our problem." Vergil said as Ryuko and Yang stood behind their respective boyfriends, shaking in anger.

"Yeah, it doesn't really solve which of us is better." Both girls jumped onto the boys and started fighting them.

* * *

 **Snowball Fight**

 **(suggested by treyalexander63917)**

Winter stood across the courtyard as Natsu stepped into view. "We shall settle this once and for all."

"With pleasure..." Natsu cracked his knuckles to respond. Winter pulled out her cutlass and Natsu coated his arms in ice. Both slammed them into the ground, creating hundreds of snowballs and a pair of snow walls. They grabbed some and started throwing them at each other, as Weiss and Yang watched.

"So, why are they doing this?" The blonde asked, extremely confused.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Weiss said as she turned away, unaware that Winter was just buried by all of Natsu's snowballs, making him cheer.

"Natsu just won!" Yang shouted and a snow ball flew past her and hit Natsu in the face. "Sore loser..."

* * *

 **Grounded**

 **(suggested by Lancelot Du Loc)**

"You're grounded!" Glynda shouted as she slammed the door. Natsu winced at the sound before he sat down on his bed.

He filed his claws before he scratched a line on the bed post. Over time, more and more lines appeared as he did his homework, made his bed, and even dance a little to romantic music.

The door opened and Yang walked in and saw Natsu with a gray beard sitting on his bed. He saw her and jumped off and hugged her. "My first contact with the outside world! How long has it been? Days, weeks, months!?"

Yang just stared at him and pushed him off. "Its been two hours, Natsu... When did you grow a beard?"

* * *

 **A lot of you guys wanted to see Happy vs Zwei, but NiA was first, so he gets the credit.**

 **I realize the last short was a little lack luster, but I still hope you liked them. Leave any suggestions you have in the reviews, just be aware that I wanna get through my own ideas before get to yours. Please don't hate me for this. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 **Probs With a Tail**

Natsu jumped off of Yang's bike. "Thanks again."

"What?" Yang shouted over the engine. Natsu started to walk away, unaware that his tail was stuck in the axel of the back wheel. Yang took off and the tail was pulled in, causing Natsu to repeatedly bounce off the pavement, screaming her name.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Neptune is better than Sun." Weiss said as she and Blake sat on a bench.

"You're wron-" Blake started as Natsu slid by, shadow kiddies pulling him backwards. "Natsu?"

"They think it's fake..." Natsu huffed as they kept pulling him away. Weiss and Blake stared at him as one kid jumped on him. "Ow!

* * *

"Cannonball!" Natsu, in his full body swimsuit, landed in the pool, creating a large splash. He floated to the surface and unfolded himself and his tail was pulled into a pool filter. The lights shut off and the door locked as Natsu tried to free himself.

* * *

Natsu walked by a Bullhead as its door closed, catching his tail. The ship took off and pulled Natsu into the air. "Help!" He shouted as his tail slowly slipped down.

* * *

 **Natsu & Hyde**

 **(Suggested by Crossovernaru)**

Ren stirred his latest beverage creation before pouring it into a glass. The black sludge plopped into the cup and a little fell onto the counter, eating its way through it. "Here you go, Natsu."

"Thanks." Natsu took the drink and gulped it all down at once. "Spicy." His face twitched before he fell over and convulsed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked, holding another glass. Natsu opened his mouth and fire shot out of it before he fell unconscious. A second later, his eyes, now pure red, snapped open. He charged at Ren and started kicking the crap out of him.

A few seconds later, Natsu fell unconscious again. This time, his eyes were normal as he looked around. "What happened?" He looked at Ren and found him shaking in the corner, with a black eye.

"Too much pepper..." Ren whispered in fear.

* * *

 **Wing Care**

Natsu closed the bathroom door, locked it, and shut the blinders. He pulled his jacket off and his wings popped out. The right one flexed forward and he pulled out a soapy brush and scrubbed the leather before doing the same with the left. Both wings lathered, he pulled out an extendible shower nozzle and rinsed them off.

Flapping his wings, he shook the water off and pulled out a hair dryer. His wings dried, he leaned them in and sharpened the spike before folding them back and putting his jacket back on.

* * *

 **Blake-sicle**

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned as he walked into his kitchen. "That was the worst day ever..." He turned to the fridge and opened the door. "But this Schnee Storm will make the whole day better." He looked around the fridge and couldn't find his ice cream. "Maybe I put in the freezer."

He closed the door and opened the freezer door, and came face to with a shaking Blake. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding... from the dog..." She said.

"The dog!?" Natsu shouted in a panic. He ran out the room in a panic and Blake jumped out totally fine, his ice cream in hand.

"Sucker." She said as she pulled out a spoon and started eating it. She walked away as Natsu reentered the room, now clad in makeshift armor.

He looked in her freezer and found nothing. "Hey, wait a minute..." Zwei barked behind him and Natsu banged his head into the freezer door, knocking him out.

* * *

 **Aerith's Garden**

Aerith pulled some weeds out of her garden and smiled. She stood up and dusted herself off before pulling her gloves off. She turned and grabbed the watering can before she filled it up with the hose. She turned around and dropped the can in disbelief.

Yang and Ryuko were playing tug of war with their bikes, Ruby, Jaune and Natsu were playing in the mud, and Weiss, Vergil, and Blake were slicing what they thought were weed.

Aerith twitched in anger before taking a deep breath. She left the garden before returning and pointing at the group. Sage ran around form the corner, screaming and holding his sword. A few seconds later, Aerith walked over to the pile of her friends. "Stay out of my garden, next time."

* * *

 **Candy Bragging**

 **(Suggested by Natsu is Awesome)**

Yang, Blake, Natsu, Aerith, Nora, and Jaune walked into a room in Halloween costumes and candy sacks. Yang was dressed like a fire fighter, Blake was a panther, Natsu a dragon, Aerith a nurse, Nora a cliche Viking and Jaune was a clown.

The six sat down a table and poured out their sacks. Yang's was filled with spicy candy like Red Hots and Burn gum. Blake's was soaking wet as it was filled with all kinds of fish. Aerith' had a lot of leaf themed candies, like Mint Crunch Bars and Dillballs. Nora's was filled with coffee themed candy and Jaune's was filled with jawbreakers and other hard candies.

Everyone looked proud of their hauls until they looked at Natsu's pile. It wasn't candy, it wasn't even fruit. It was just a pile of Dust crystals. His face was a smile as everyone looked at him confused, sans Aerith. "What?"

* * *

 **Today is Halloween, my favorite day of the year, so I thought I'd give you guys some Halloween shorts. Don't worry, there will be more of Natsu & Hyde. Bye-bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 ** _Shopping with Mom_**

"Did I really have to come?" Natsu asked as Glynda studied the clothes on the rack.

"Of course." Glynda said back. "It's been so long since we went out together."

"I'm not a little kid any more." Natsu huffed. "I can buy my own clothes."

"Hey, Natsu!" Yang shouted as she walked into the store.

"Oh no..." Natsu mumbled in fear.

"Oh, miss Goodwitch." Yang noticed the teacher and waved. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just shopping with my son." The elder blonde said.

"You have a son." Yang asked, making Natsu panic. "Who is he?"

"He's right-" Glynda started until Natsu picked her up and threw over to the food court.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Uh, gotta go! Bye!" Natsu ran out of the store, sending the blonde crashing into a dressing room. Natsu stood in front of his mother, who was covered in ketchup. "Sorry..." Glynda waved her crop and sent him into a wall.

* * *

 _ **Hidden Mike**_

"I love you, my little gecko." Yang sweetly said to Natsu as the two sat on Yang's bed.

"I love you, my little goldenstar." Natsu said back.

"I love you more, my darling." Yang said back.

"I love-" His eyes noticed something and he stopped talking. "Hey Yang, have you always had that bear?" The blonde turned around and noticed a stuffed bear holding a microphone, with a wire leading down into the closet.

"Noo..." Yang said as they walked over. The two reached the stuffed animal and on the count of three, screamed into the mic. Team RWB, Nora and Pyrrha fell out of the closet, holding their ears. Natsu grabbed the recorder out of Nora's hand and deleted the file before the couple cracked their knuckles at the same time, scaring the five.

* * *

 _ **Stalker Scenario**_

Natsu walked down the street and passed an alley. Velvet popped her head out and watched him, but Natsu stopped walking and quickly turned around, making Velvet sink back into the alley.

Natsu turned and Velvet popped out again. Snapping a picture of her crush, the flash caught his attention and he turned around again. "Is someone there?" No one responded and Natsu shrugged before resuming his walk. He passed some trash cans and Cinder popped out with the lid on her head.

Natsu turned and Cinder hid back down. "This isn't funny."

"What's not funny?" Yang asked as she walked out of a grocery store, banana in hand.

"Hey, Yang, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Natsu asked, looking over his shoulder but missing the spying girls.

"Nope." Yang said as she peeled her fruit. "Probably just your imagination." She opened a trash can and threw the skin away.

"Yeah..." The two walked away, letting the Cinder pop up, the banana peel on her face.

* * *

 _ **Glynda vs Happy**_

 _ **(Suggested by Shadow Joestar)**_

Glynda opened her closet and pulled out one of her many capes, only to find it torn to shreds. She grabbed another and found it the same way. Again and again, she threw her destroyed capes onto the floor until she pulled out her last one. Finding it intact, she put it on and walked out of the room, as Happy jumped on to her back and tore the cape to shreds before jumping off, Glynda seemingly unaware of it.

* * *

 _ **Double Date**_

Yang and Natsu sat in a booth at a restaurant across from Ryuko and Vergil. "Well, this is awkward..." The camera widens to show RWB, JNPR, SSSN, Coco, Aerith, Velvet, Cinder, and Spumoni, watching them indiscreetly.

"We know you're there!" Vergil shouted, making them all turn around in fear.

* * *

 ** _Smoke Bombs_**

 ** _(Suggested by Crossovernaru)_**

"Hey, Ren! Look what I got!" Natsu walked over to the ninja holding a box. He placed on the table and opened it, revealing a large pack of smoke bombs. "Wanna try them out?" He pulled out one and threw it to the ground, creating a poof of smoke. The cloud faded and Natsu was still there. "Crap!"

"Let's try that again." Natsu grabbed another and threw it, only to stay where he was. "Crap! Maybe I got a defective batch..."

"Let me try..." Ren grabbed a bomb and threw it on the ground. The smoke faded and he was gone.

"Seriously? It works for him?" Natsu complained. A puff of smoke appeared and an Ursa popped into being before being sliced in half by Ren, now decorated in jewels.

"I was gone for ten years..." Ren panted as the beast faded away. "How long was it here?"

"What, where did you go?" Natsu asked confused.

"I'm not sure..." Ren mumbled. "But where ever it was, I am their king..." The two stared at the bombs before they threw them in the trash.

* * *

 **Well, I am officially out of ideas for shorts. So I'm open to any and all ideas you have. Just leave them in the reviews and if I like them, you will see them. Also, there will be more Glynda vs Happy's later on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 _ **Magic Mi**_ _ **rror**_

Natsu walked down the street and passed by a mirror. He stopped, walked back to the beginning of the glass and looked at his reflection. It was... different. It still had his hair and scarf, but that was the only thing they shared.

The reflection wore a simple black tank top, and white trousers held by a brown belt with a golden buckle. A bandage covered his right shoulder, two wrist bands on his arms, long black boots, and a hooded black cloak hung from his back. Hanging from his neck appeared was a chain with what looked like a broken golden key attatched.

He waved his hand and the reflection did the same. Natsu turned around, pulled his tongue out and spun around, only to find the copy doing the same. The copy blew a raspberry at Natsu, greatly angering him. The original punched the mirror and shatter it, only for the shopkeeper to come out.

He pointed to up and Natsu read the sign 'Magic Mirror'. With a sigh, Natsu pulled out his wallet and handed the owner some money before dragging the broken mirror away.

* * *

 _ **Caught**_

 _ **(Suggested by JAKEkenstien)**_

Taiyang followed Ruby to Team RWBY's room. "I can't wait to see my little sunny dragon."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you too, dad." Ruby opened the door and both stared at Natsu and Yang, making out on the blondes bed.

"Hey!" Taiyang pushed Ruby to the side and closed the door behind him. Ruby put her ear to the door and caught the sound of knuckles cracking before blows started landing.

The door flew open and crushed Ruby between it and the wall. Yang walked out with a smile on her face, showing her father beaten on the ground. Natsu followed a few steps behind and he closed the door.

He watched Yang walk away as Ruby peeled off the wall. "What a woman..."

* * *

 ** _Oobleck's Thermos_**

 ** _(Suggested by Crossovernaru)_**

Team NVAR stared at the thermos on the desk in front of them. "So, who wants to open it?" Natsu asked.

"Are you crazy?" Ryuko asked. "There could pure dust in that thing. You do it."

"No way." The leader shock his head. "The whole thing could be electrified. Aerith, you're up."

"Absolutely not." The brunette waved her hands in protest. "It could be a concoction of energy drinks that's toxic to a normal person."

"Have none of you ever heard of Ocean's Razor?" Vergil walked over and took a sip from the container. "It's just coffee. That's all there is init,sostopworringaboutitandmoveon!" He talking blindingly fast before he rushed out of the room and crashed out a window, leaving the other three scared.

* * *

 ** _Do You Ever Wonder..._**

 _ **(Suggested by treyalexander63917)**_

Yang and Natsu sat in NVAR's room on the ground and his bed, respectively. "Hey, Natsu." Yang spoke up from her magazine.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked back.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you choose someone else to date?" The blonde asked, making them both think.

Coco

Natsu was crushed under a pile of shopping bags and packages as Coco kept throwing more on top.

Ruby

Natsu rushed after Ruby before collapsing. Ruby popped back at his side and poked him on the check. "I win."

Velvet

Natsu posed in front of different backgrounds as Velvet snapped pictures of him, with a unpleasant look in his face. "Can we please go out already?"

"One more set." Velvet begged before pulling down a back drop, this one her beating up Yang. "Now, give me a cheer."

Cinder

Cinder chuckled as flames burned around her. Natsu stood next, seemingly disgusted. The screen widened to reveal the fires on a model of Beacon and Vale. "I don't think this is the way you destroy a busted model."

Neo (Spumoni)

The two sat on a bench, eating ice cream. "So... Wanna do something else?" Natsu asked, making Spumoni shove her bowl into his face.

Winter

Winter and Natsu glared at each other before getting into a giant fight ball. Two tickets floated to the ground, one for a classy musical, the other for an movie based on Dustman.

Present

"Honestly... no." Natsu confessed.

* * *

 _ **Building a Nest**_

 _ **(Suggested by FireDragonSpider-Mane6)**_

Team RWBY looked around their room, looking for something. "Anything?" Blake asked, missing her bow.

"Nothing." Ruby said, looking for her cape.

"You guys sure you didn't misplace them?" Yang asked, lifting the mattress for her sister.

"Positive." Weiss said, missing her hair pin.

A knock on the door let Yang opened it, showing Vergil holding the missing items. "I believe these are yours."

The three girls grabbed their items and put them on. "Where'd you find them?" Yang asked.

"Follow me." The swordsman lead the group to his teams room and opened the door, showing a giant nest of stolen objects, with Natsu sleeping in the center. "I'm thinking it's a reptilian thing." A pink shot back and forth, with Weiss, Ruby and Blake missing their items again.

* * *

 ** _Landing Strategy_**

 _ **(Suggested by Natsu is Awesome)**_

"Woo-hoo!" Natsu shouted as he flew through the air on his wings. "Come on, mom! You gotta try this!"

"How?" Glynda asked. "I don't have wings like you."

"Can't you just use your semblance?" Natsu asked. "Look, I did a loop-de-loop!"

"Well, alright..." Glynda waved her crop and was launched into the air. Glynda opened her eyes and stared. "This is amazing..." Unfortunately, gravity soon took over and sent her crashing through windows, and landing in the training room. "Ow..."

"Sorry!" Natsu shouted from the window, making Glynda use her semblance to pull him down. "Weak..."

* * *

 **Someone suggested 'Magic Mirror', but for the life of me, I cannot remember who it was. The mirror version is from the fanfic 'Supreme Danger Beast' by Wacko12. I HIGHLY recommend reading it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 ** _Yang's Bike_**

 ** _(Suggested by Shadow Joestar)_**

"Woo-hoo!" Natsu popped a wheelie on Bumblebee as he rode down the streets of Vale. He reached the parking garage and jumped off, only to come face to face with Yang, tapping her foot in anger. "Sorry."

"Not bad." The blonde said as she hopped on her bike. "How about I give you some lessons?" Natsu jumped on and the two rode in to the sunset, before Yang punched him off the bike. "Lesson one, don't touch my bike."

* * *

 ** _Dust Dare_**

 ** _(Suggested by grimlock987)_**

"I dare you to eat this Dust Crystal." Blake sarcastically said as she tossed Yang a fire Dust crystal.

"You're on." Yang raised the crystal to her mouth. Suddenly, the lights went out as objects fell over and then a chomp was heard. Blake turned on a lamp and both girls looked at Natsu on the fist holding the dust.

Natsu slowly pulled his mouth off of Yang's fist and looked her in the eye. "I can explain."

* * *

 _ **Graffiti**_

 ** _(Suggested by Lancelot Du Loc)_**

Sun and Neptune stared at the giant, red foreign characters spray painted on to the wall before they pulled out their fake mustaches and slapping them on.

They watched as Ryuko walked into the art room with red paint on her hands. The door closed and a second later the two burst open and grabbed her. "It's over! We know you defaced school property!"

"The graffiti was red!" Neptune said, hold her hands up. "Just like this paint!"

"Guys..." Sun and Neptune looked as the rest of teams NVAR and RWBY held up there hands, showing red paint on all of them. "We were painting fruit..." Vergil pointed to a bowl of red apples.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted. "There are no butts on apples!"

* * *

 _ **Yang vs Velvet**_

 ** _(Suggested by striker sigma)_**

"He's mine!" Velvet pulled on Natsu's arm, bringing him closer to her.

"No, he's mine!" Yang pulled on his left, bringing him closer to her. Back and forth the two woman pulled on Natsu, much to his annoyance.

"A little help here?!" Natsu shouted. The camera pulls back to show VAR, RWB, SSN, JNPR, and CFY all in a pile, beaten and bruised.

"No, you're doing a good job." Vergil shouted from the top of the pile.

"HE'S MINE!" Both girls grabbed his jacket and pulled, ripping the fabric in two pieces. Both girls fell onto their butts and stared as Natsu's wings shot up before falling to his side.

All stared at Natsu as he looked at Yang, wide eyed. "I can explain."

* * *

 ** _Getting Under Your Skin_**

 _ **(Suggested by Crossovernaru)**_

"Hey.. Natsu..." Yang nudged her boyfriend, who just sat on a chair, staring at the wall. "Come on, we got a party set up for ya."

Both teams stood behind them in party hats around a cake. Yang tapped Natsu again, and he fell over on his face which turned into powder. In a terrified frenzy, six ran out of the room while Weiss jumped out a window.

The room now emptied, the opened again and Natsu, naked and with pink scales, and Glynda, in a biohazard hazard suit, walked into the room. "Please get your clothes off the floor."

* * *

 _ **Hair Dye**_

Team RWB were in their room doing various things until a massive scream scared them all on to the floor. Yang slammed the bathroom door open, showing her blonde hair now a sickly grey.

She looked over at the main door, where Velvet was laughing, holding her real shampoo. "Get back here!" Yang ran after the Faunus with red eyes, before running the other way, crying.

Natsu walked into RWBY's room and looked around. "You guys see Yang? We were suppose to go out today?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the earlier post. I thought this chapter was finished, but then I remembered I missed one short, had to fix it.**

 **A lot of you guys are asking me for a Christmas themed short. If it was ANY other year, I would do it in a heartbeat. It's one of my favorite holidays of the year, but this is not a happy time this year, it's freaking scary. All thanks to one man, D.T.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 _ **Junior Detectives: Cold Feet**_

 _ **(Suggested by Crossovernaru)**_

"Start talking, Dragneel!" Neptune said as he and Sun, wearing their mustaches, interrogated Natsu in an empty room. "We know you did it!"

"Did what?" Natsu asked.

"Not talking, eh?" Sun leaned in. "Neptune, do it."

The bluenette reached to the wall and turned the thermostat down, frosting the table and making Natsu shake in the cold. "How is it you can make ice, but you can't stand the cold?" Neptune asked.

"Says the guy whos scared of water when he's named after a sea god." Natsu said between his chattering teeth. The mention of the liquid caused Neptune to panic and jump on Suns face. Taking advantage of the chaos, Natsu pulled out a fire Dust crystal and ate it, warming himself up as the two crashed through the door, letting him leave.

* * *

 ** _Sleeping Prince_**

 ** _(Suggested by Shadow Joestar)_**

Natsu laid on his bed sleeping as Yang slowly poked her head through the door. She sunk back and then reappeared, poking out of the bathroom sinking back.

Somehow, she appeared on the ceiling and looked down at Natsu before falling next to his bed. Quickly standing up and looking around her, she kissed his cheek and smiled before running out of the room.

Velvet looked in and Natsu opened his eyes. "I know you're there..." Velvet sank back in shame as Natsu returned to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Wrong Dragneel**_

 _ **(Suggested by treyalexande63917)**_

Natsu opened his eyes and saw nothing but thick fog. "Hello? Anyone? This isn't funny, Nora!" A path appeared before him and he tenitavly walked down it until he reached a solid black door. He opened the door and found himself standing in a hotel room before the door slammed shut.

Natsu turned around in a panic. "Good to see you again." He turned back around and stared at a old woman with grey hair and green eye. "Its me, Betty... remember?"

"Right... Betty." Natsu slowly nodded.

"See you got the blonde bimbo's card." Betty joked, looking up at the card above his head. "Judgement? Thought she'd be the Stars?"

The insult caused Natsu to growl at the old woman. "What did you call Yang!?"

"Yang?" Betty looked around him and finally noticed the tail sticking out of his pants. "Whoops. Wrong one." She snapped her fingers and Natsu disappeared. "Don't know how I messed that up."

* * *

 _ **Vergil-claus**_

A line shadow children lead to Vergil, donned in a Santa outfit. "Enjoy your day." One jumped off and Ryuko spun the sign, showing 'Santa on break'. "Why do I have to do this?"

"You rather go to detention?" Ryuko asked.

Vergil sighed as Ryuko spun the sign back to 'Meet Santa'. Vergil watched as Weiss hopped up and pulled out a list that unrolled onto the ground and kept rolling. "That's it, I quit." Vergil threw the heiress off and walked away, making Weiss cry like a baby.

* * *

 ** _Picnic_**

 ** _(Suggested by Shadow Joestar)_**

Yang and Natsu met up in the hall way, holding a blanket and a basket, respectively. "Got the food?" The blonde asked.

"Right here." Natsu tapped the basket and an orange fell out the bottom. "What the?" Natsu held the basket up and stared out the bottom at Yang. Both looked behind Natsu at a trail of food that went around a corner. Nora gobbled up a sandwich and was about to do the same to a turkey when she looked up at the two and slunk backwards, leaving a knife behind.

* * *

Natsu, now holding a metal basket, and Yang walked walked through the garage to Bumblebee, only to discovered it broken and destroyed.

"WHO!?" Yang erupted into flames before someone sneezed. Both turned as Jaune slowly backed away, unaware until Yang cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Natsu and Yang walked through a short meadow before stopping near a stump. Yang pulled out the blanket and laid it down as Natsu put the basket on the stump, before a gunshot knocked it over.

"And THAT is how good of a shot I am!" Ruby, off screen, shouted. Yang growled before running towards her sister. Natsu picked up the basket, wincing every time a blast from Ember Celica went off.

* * *

Yang and Natsu sat on the blanket, enjoying the food and drinks. "This is nice..." Yang raised her fist and fired a blast behind her.

"Yeah..." Natsu thrusts his tail backwards. "Shame about the wildlife..."

"Eh, it's our job." Yang fired a blast past Natsu and a Beowolf fell on to the blanket. Natsu kicked it off as the camera pulled back, showing more Beowolves running towards them before getting taken out by the couple.

* * *

 **All right, I caved. You wanted a Christmas themed short, and you got it. It might not be the one you wanted, but I hoped you still liked it. Happy holidays, everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 ** _Fishing for Natsu_**

 ** _(Suggested by Emiliano)_**

Cinder shoves a sandwich on a large hook before throwing it out the window. Instantly, the pole pulled her forward as she braced herself on the wall. Marching backwards, she gave the pole a pull and the hook flew into the room, showing Nora attached. Pulling the hyperactive girl off the hook, Cinder threw her into the closet and locked it before placing a turkey on the point.

She threw the poultry out the window and got another bite. Not waisting any time, Cinder spooled the thread back through the rod before giving one final yank. Zwei popped into the room and burped up a chicken bone before licking Cinder's fingers.

* * *

This time, not taking any chances, Cinder throws the hook directly into NVAR's room. Looking at the string as it moved ever so gently, Cinder wound the string back at blinding speeds. The hook crashed into the ceiling as a few strands of blonde hair floated down.

Yang burst out the door and glared at the other girl as the bottom half of her long her was misshapened. The hook fell out of the ceiling, decorated in blonde hair as Yang's eyes turned red. "This isn't what it looks like..." Cinder tried to defend herself as the blonde cracked her knuckles.

* * *

 ** _Getting Some Tail_**

 ** _(Suggested by Crossovernaru)_**

RWBY, JNPR and NVAR stood in the plaza, weapons at the ready for practice. They launched into an epic collection of screen shots, oneliners and blows.

Jaune stumbled back after getting whacked on the head by Aerith, tripped over Ruby's cape and his sword flew out of his hands, through the air before slicing off Natsu's tail. The sparing instantly stopped as the tail wiggled around for a bit.

"Sew it back on!" Yang demanded from Ryuko and Aerith.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Jaune bowed his head over and over again.

"No worry, watched this." Natsu said before forcing a little nub of the tail out the stump before a whole new tail popped out.

Half of the group, Weiss, Blake, Aerith, Ryuko, and Jaune, ran away screaming. The other half, Yang, Vergil, Ren, and Pyrrha, ran into the nearest bathroom to throw up. Nora and Ruby stared at the new tail before both shouting the same thing. "THAT'S AWESOME, NATSU!"

* * *

 ** _Natsu & Hyde 2_**

Ren placed some fruit and spices in a blender and turned it on, turning it into juice. He poured the red liquid into a glass and handed it to Nora. "Gee, thanks." When Ren turned around, she poured the juice out the window.

"What the heck!?" The two looked out the window and found Natsu covered in the liquid, before licking his lips. "Tangy." A twitch later, Natsu fell unconscious.

"Not again..." Ren complained as Natsu launched up, crashed through the window, and started beating up Ren. Nora stared at the glass before drinking the little bit left, knocking her out.

* * *

 ** _Classical vs Rock_**

Weiss pressed the play button on her Scroll and began to sing along to the song before the sound of heavy metal tore through the halls, knocking over books and almost breaking the bunk beds. The music stopped and Weiss began to sing again, only for the same thing to happen again.

Weiss marched over to her door and slammed it shut before doing the same for the window. Trying for the third time, Weiss had had enough. She kicked open the to NVAR's room and found Vergil standing alone, holding a demonic blue guitar, just shredding away with a mastery perfected over years. Ending in a whirlwind cord, Vergil turned and found Weiss staring at him. "You..."

"Tell no one about this!" Vergil ordered as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

 _ **Glynda Vs Happy 2**_

Glynda opened the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk before walking over to the table. Upshe used her Semblance to close the door before tilting the liquid holder over to fill her bowl of cereal, only for a drop to exit. "Something's never change." She stood up and walked down to the basement to get a new gallon, only to find them all empty.

"How is this possible?" A second later, the bathtub crashed through the ceiling and landed in one pieces, showing Happy swimming around in all the milk in a circle and drinking it when he wants to.

Glynda looked up at the same time Natsu stared down the hole. He waved at her and she sent her crashing down into the tub.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. Been working my job and on the main story, so haven't had the time to focus on this. But now I have the time and I'm gonna do my best. As always, leave any suggestions for shorts you have in the reviews sections and I'll see you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 _ **Natsu's First Pillow Fight**_

 ** _(Suggested by JAKEkenstein)_**

"So, I just hit people with this-" Natsu fluffs the pillow in his hands. "Until they give up?"

"Yep!" Yang nodded before jumping back into the mob of RWBY, NVAR, and JNPR, swinging her own pillow. Natsu jumped into the fray and swung his as hard as he could into Ruby, embedding her into the wall head first.

The whole room stopped the fight and stared at him, making him turn to them. "Wait, was I NOT supposed to hit her as hard as I can?" Everyone shock their head no as Zwei tried to pull Ruby out of the wall cape first.

* * *

 _ **Build-A-Grimm**_

Roman stood in front of large and complicated machine, flipping the switch and turning it on. He threw a Nevermore and Beowolf into it, making it shack and rattle. At the other side of it, a 'ding' was heard as a Griffon popped out.

He threw a Creep and a Boarbatusk in before a Déras popped out. An idea popped into his head as he grabbed a Nevermore and a Creep and threw them in and a Dragoon popped out. He quickly grabbed that and threw it back in, only to get dragged along for the ride. The whole machine beeped and smoked before it exploded.

As the smoke faded and the machine parts flew in all directions, Natsu landed on the ground.

* * *

 _ **Wrestling**_

Yang and Natsu sat on the couch watching the tv with heavy interest. On the screen was a hardcore pro wrestling match, James Storm vs Abyss. "Blackhole Slam, right into the tacks and glass! Blackhole Slam, right into the tacks and glass!" A pin fall later, Abyss' music played, signaling he won the match.

"That was awesome!" Both shouted as they watched the replay.

"You know it's all faked, right?" Weiss asked from behind them.

"No way." Yang said back. "Here, I'll show you." She pulled her teammate over and held her in place. "Get her!" Natsu picked up a trash can and hit Weiss in the back of the head, sending her to the ground. "Told ya."

"Hey, Yang, isn't there a usually a dent in these?" Natsu asked holding the trash can. Both looked down as Weiss laid on the ground, mumbling random words.

"Hey guy's." Ruby walked into the room, was handed a trash can, and was left alone with a blur of salmon and yellow running by her.

* * *

 _ **Valentines Day**_

Hearts decorated all of Beacon as students all shared little gifts with each other. Pyrrha gave Jaune a can of armor polish, Sun gave Blake a giant fish, and Nora gave Ren a picture of herself.

Natsu walked out of his room holding a wrapped box with a bright red bow. Immediately, he moved out of the way a of pounce by Velvet. "This isn't for you, Velvet." He walked out of school and found his girlfriend sitting on a bench. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Really!?" Yang grabbed the box and ripped off the paper and ribbon before pulling the lid of the box off. Her face instantly changed from joy to a WTF look. "Really?" She pulled out a large Dust crystal as he smiled at her, unaware that Glynda was shaking her head behind him.

* * *

 **A heads up. 'Valentines Day' is the last holiday themed short I will EVER do. I don't like doing them, they just come off as too 'gimmicky' to me. A good story doesn't need no stinking gimmick, plus I'm getting sick of all these themed stories drawing the site. They're just days, nothing special about them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Scroll Comunications'_

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 ** _Sextant_**

Vergil walked in to find Natsu, snapping pictures of a sextant. "What are you doing?"

"Yang suggested we try something called 'sexting'." He answered. "I asked my mom what that means and she said it was this." One last picture and he hit send.

A few seconds later, a video call was sent to him. He opened it to find Yang glaring at him. _"What was that about?"_

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Natsu asked. Yang glared at him before hanging up. "What'd I do?"

* * *

 ** _Glynda vs Happy 3_**

Glynda stared at the mouse hole in the wall in anger. She pulled Happy out from behind her back and pointed from the cat to the hole. She then shoved the feline in the hole and waited. A small clock appeared and when the big hand fast forwarded from 12 to 6, Glynda crouched down and looked into the hole. Happy appeared behind her and meowed loudly, scaring her into the hole.

"Natsu!? Help!?" She begged as Happy yawns and fell asleep in front of the hole, muffling her cries for help.

* * *

 _ **Tail-lmpics**_

Natsu and Sun were in a runners lunge as Blake held a firing pistol. Behind her, RWY, JNPR, SSN, and VAR sat in bleachers cheering for one tailed Faunus or the other. Yang held a sign that read 'Crush the monkey!'

"On your mark!" Blake raised the pistol to the sky. "Get set!" She docked it. "Go!" She fired it and the two raced forward to a set of junglegym bars. Sun easily over took Natsu, using his tail more effectively to climb than a lizards.

He flipped of the last bar and dove into the pool set up. He started swimming along calmly until Natsu passed him, using the motions of a crocodile to easily move through the water. Sun barely caught up with him as both climbed out of the water and started the climbing aspect.

Suns years of tree climbing and Natsu claws digging of the rock wall marched them perfectly. Halfway up, they got stuck to the wall. Literally stuck, as evident by the Sliverback Solution bottle sticking to the wall. "What's going on?"

The group left the bleachers as Yang pulled out a megaphone. "Once you two work things out, we'll have Ruby shot up a dissolvent."

"He's the one who froze the ground and made me slip!" Sun shouted back.

"Because you won't stop throw your banana peels every where!" Natsu told him.

Blake merely shook her head as Yang walked over to the cat Faunus. "Those are our boyfriends, right there."

"Not my boyfriend." Blake said, walking away.

"Happy, how did you get up here?" Natsu asked aloud.

* * *

 ** _Rojo vs Azul_**

Yang and Natsu stood next to each other, toy pistols in their hands, in front of a painted rock background, donned in cheap orange and maroon painted pots and pans. "Hey." Natsu turned to his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Yang asked.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Natsu asked.

"Its one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" Yang asked back. "Why ARE we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence, or... is there really a God? Watching everything? Ya know, with a plan for us, and stuff? I don't know, man. But it keeps me up at night."

Natsu stared at her for a few seconds. "What? I meant why are we out here, in this canyon?"

"Oh..." Yang mumbled.

"What was all that stuff about god?" He asked back.

The camera moved to the side to Weiss and Vergil, standing in equally bad teal and cobalt pans as Vergil stared down the scope of Crescent Rose. "What are they doing?" Weiss asked, only for Vergil to roll his eyes. "I said, what are they doing?"

"CUT!" The camera pulls back to see Ruby in a directors chair, a little beret on her head. "Vergil, say the line!"

"No, this is stupid." Vergil said back.

"Too bad. We had the chance of just doing an easy on this book." Natsu reminded his partner. "But we put all the options in a hat, and drew. This won, fair and square."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Ryuko and Aerith, covered in paint, walked forward holding a hat. They flipped the hat upside down and a few dozen folded pieces of papers fell out and opened up, showing 'play' on ALL OF THEM. Everyone turned to Ruby, only find the girl and the chair gone.

"So, does that mean I can get out of this?" Blake asked, peeling off the black pots and pans.

* * *

 ***Roses are red, lillies are green. April 2017, RvB season 15.* I realize the rhyme is bad, but fuck it! The worst soldiers in the the history of the galaxy are back, and I can't wait. Only one more month!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Scroll Comunications'_

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 _ **Tail Off**_

 _ **(Suggested by Emiliano733)**_

Natsu walked down the street, passed a dark ally. "Hey, kid." Natsu stoped mid stride and turned to the ally as a chibi Tyrian stuck his head out of the ally. "I hear you can do some cool stuff with your tail."

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked back.

"Can you do this?" The scorpions tail shout backwards and wrapped around a pipe before pulling him up. Natsu followed suit and matched him. "How about this?" He jumped down and picked up a trash can with his tail, only to find Natsu doing the same. Both placed the cans down as the two stared at each other.

"You're fun." Natsu chuckled. "What's your name?"

Before the scorpion could answer, a ball of fire blasted Tyrian back. Natsu turned to find Cinder, whistling in innocence.

* * *

 ** _The Circle_**

Ryuko, Vergil, and Aerith sat in the teams room, bored out of their minds. Natsu kicked the door opened and walked in, holding a strange plant with seven pointed leafs in a pot. "What is that?" Aerith asked.

"Don't know, found it in my moms closet." The Faunus answered, put it on the ground. "It was almost dead, but I watered and gave it sunlight, and hey, it's back to life."

Happy walked by and knocked the plant over, making it fall onto the heater. The plant burst into flames and smoke filled the room.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jacques Schnee has a car that runs on something called 'Gas'." Ryuko said, leaning into the table in the smoke filled room. "He doesn't want anyone to know about it, because his product is what runs the auto industry."

The camera spun to Vergil, surrounded by bags of chips and other snack foods. "I love cheese." He sliced open a bag of Cheesey Poofs and poured them into his mouth, most of the curls landing in his mouth.

The camera rotated to Aerith, shaking in fear. "Can you hear that?" She asked, looking around. "It's bat water."

The camera turned to Natsu, who just stared at Aerith in disbelief. "Bats aren't made of liquid." He told her. "Bats don't drip."

Back to Aerith. "How do you know?"

Natsu stared at her for a second. "Know what?" He asked before laughing for no reason. "Hey, you gusy wanna see some thing cool?" He pulled of his jacket and his wings popped out. They nicked the table and he fell over. Happy meowed before falling over onto his owner.

* * *

 _ **Dodgeball**_

Teams RWBY, NVAR, JNPR and SSN stood in front of a blue padded wall as Winter marched back and forth in front of them. "Miss Glynda has asked be to take over for coach Tar. Today, we will be playing dodgeball." She pulled out a small red ball before throwing it at Natsu, hitting his groin and bouncing back. "Let's begin."

* * *

The class started with simple ball throwing into the padded wall. Yang gently threw it into the wall and it flew passed her. She moved to the side and Natsu walked forward, only for Yang's ball to bounce of the wall and hit Natsu. The camera pulled back to show Winter bouncing a ball off the ground.

* * *

The class moved on to basic catching. Yang and Ruby traded throws as the camera shifted to Natsu, waiting to catch the ball. The ball bounced off the floor and sent him high up into the air. A glyph appeared on the ground and a guard rail of ice rose out of the ground, catching everyone's attention.

"Winter?" Weiss asked, confused.

Winter held out her hand to motion for her silence. "Wait for it..."

Natsu fell down through the same hole screaming, and crashed down on the guard rail, groin first. "What is your problem with my balls?" He fell of the railing as the bell for the class to end rang and Winter left with a smug grin.

* * *

 ** _Ice cream (in pain)_**

Spumoni walked down the hall, a spring in her set and a smile on her face. She stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. "On second." The door opened and Yang stepped out of the room. Neo pulled out an ice cream sundae, decorated with a sparkler. On the desert was a card that said 'Congrats on Getting Him.'

"Ah, thanks Spumoni." Yang took the desert from her and the black haired girl left. The sparked reached the ice cream and it exploded in her face, turning her face pink from the strawberry ice cream as a cherry topped her nose.

Yang looked around the corner and found Spumoni ghost laughing, until the blonde cracked her knuckles.

* * *

 _ **Robot Fighting League**_

Penny stood across from a gorrila-like robot that had a hammer for one fist, and a sawblade for the other. Penny held one of her own blades and charged the larger machine, who swatted her out of the ring into the cage. "Told you I would win!" Weiss bragged, holding a remote control. The robot sparked for second before it started chasing her as Penny slid down the cage.

* * *

 **This is gonna be the last chapter of this for while since I'm out of ideas and you guys seem to be as well. Who knows, maybe the second season of chibi (which comes out in May this year) will give us all some ideas. Until then, buh bye, everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Scroll Comunications'_

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 _ **Psychology**_

 _ **(Suggested by Emiliano77)**_

Vergil sat on his bed reading a book as Natsu walked in. "What are you reading?"

"Psychology." He answered. "There's this fascinating bit about how children date people who are similar their parents."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Natsu said back before he actually gave it thought. Two thought bubbles appeared over him, one with Yang and the other with Glynda. Two green arrows pointed to their hair, then moved to their black boots, then to Yang's eyes and Glynda's cape, respectively.

The images moved in for a kiss and merged into a split, and they were identical. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in horror before jumping out the window.

* * *

 _ **Giant Robot Fight**_

 _ **(Suggested by Natsu is Awesome)**_

Vale was having a perfectly normal when the ground started shaking. Buildings fell over as a giant knight rose out of the ground, broadsword at the ready. "This ends today, Ryuko!" Weiss shouted.

More buildings shook as a giant beast made out of strings and objects manifested before her. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

With massive roars, both giants started moving towards each other. Just before impact, a giant Penny landed between them. "I'm combat ready!"

"Penny!" The camera pulls back to show Weiss and Ryuko holding the models in their hands as they played on the floor. "You're ruining this!"

"Sorry." Penny bowed before leaving the two.

* * *

 _ **Bullet Club vs L.I.V.**_

"Bullet Club!" Natsu, in a black shirt with a skull and crossbones made of ak47s, shouted as he held up his hands. The middle and index fingers were connected to the thumb and the other two were held high.

"Los Ingoblernables de Vale!" Yang, in a black shirt with the words she said cursive in white. She placed her right thumb and index over her eye and held her left fist into the air. Both dropped their arms and glared at each other.

"Do you have any idea why they're arguing?" Blake asked Weiss as the camera pulled back to show it was RWBYs room.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Weiss said as she walked out the room.

Ruby walked into the room wearing a Bullet Club shirt, much to Yangs horror. "Traitor!"

Ruby looked down at her shirt before glancing over to Natsu's. "You told me it had something to do with guns..."

"Come on, Rub. Too sweet." Natsu held up his hand in the motion.

"I don't want to do that anymore." Ruby said upset.

Velvet walked in behind Natsu and Yang in a light blue shirt with a cereal box and three black men on it, one holding a trumbone. "I like The New Day."

"No one cares about them!" Both shouted at her.

* * *

 _ **Lizard Lips**_

 _ **(Suggested by Ultimatix Bearer)**_

Natsu and Yang sat on her bed making out until they left for air. "How did you get so good at kissing?"

Natsu stared off into the mirror as a thought bubble showed him kissing a pillow for practice. "...I guess it just comes natural to some people."

"I had to practice." Yang confessed.

"You too?" Natsu asked.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Yang shouted, pushing Natsu off the bed before climbing on top of him. "Who is she!?"

"Uh... Her name is Willo." Natsu nervously answered.

"I'm gonna find her!" The blonde ran out the room into the hall. Natsu watched her run away from his room and when the coast was clear, he entered his room and pulled out a pillow with 'Willo' written in it.

"Sorry, girl." He froze the pillow solid before smashing it on the ground. Then in a whirlwind of speed, he cleaned up the mess and shoved it into the trash. He left the room and Aerith walked in, just as the trash bag burst.

* * *

 _ **Cinderplaying**_

 _ **(Suggested by Wyvernsaurus)**_

Cinder forced Mercury, Emerald, and Neo out of the room, locked the door and shut the windows. "Let's do this." She said into the mirror before putting on a tan helmet with pink highlights and a blue visor. The camera widened to revival her clad in similar collared armor and holding an assault rifle in her hands. "No." She threw the rifle down and it bounced like rubber.

She raced back into her closet before popping back out in a new outfit. Her feet were covered by light brown boots with white fluffing and the strings were topped by white poofballs. A light grey skirt with matching fluff outline covered the top of her legs. Her chest was covered by a white shirt with a yellow cat on it and long light blue sleeves that matched the collar.

In top of that was a dark blue vest with a white fur hood and matching strings from her shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with stars and a guitar at the center. She put on a long light pink wig and headphones and looked at her reflection. "Better, but not good enough."

She shot back in and out of the closet in a new outfit. This one had long salmon hair held by a blue scrunchie, making it a ponytail. A matching croptop with a gold trim covered her breasts as blue bands went from her elbows to her wrists. A brown belt and grey buckle held up a sash on her left that matched her top. Under that was a pair white baggy pants that ended in blue, and her feet were covered by blue sandles and straps. Completing the look was a white sash around her neck.

"Perfect." Cinder unlocked the door and walked out, only to come face to face with a golden eyed teen. He had almost totally black hair, minus three white strips in front. He wore a black tuxedo with a skull as a tie holding the shirt closed and his arms were almost like cannons growing into him.

He looked up and down Cinder several times. "Huh, so that's what I look like as a girl."

* * *

 **And we're back with a quick one. Let me explain a few things about them.**

 **'Giant Robot Fight' is a reference to the 'Robot Fight Club' short I did last chapter. I just expanded on it.**

 **'Bullet Club vs L.I.V.' Is a referee to me like both wrestling factions, but I can't pick one to like more. The New Day is one from WWE, and it is one of the stupidest things I've ever seen.**

 **'Cinderplaying' is a reference to Cinders voice actor, who also cosplays. Her first two costumes are other characters she's voice: one of Simmons lieutenants from Red vs Blue, and Super Sonico from the anime of the same name. Natsu is dressed as death the kid, a character his voice actor also played.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Scroll Comunications'_

 ** _Story Title_**

* * *

 ** _Waitering_**

 _ **(Suggested by Emiliano77)**_

Natsu grabbed his walted off the nightstand and opened it, letting a moth fly out of it. "I need a job..." He pulls a paper and starts circling jobs. The scene then goes to an interview with Natsu getting approved.

The scene then shows Natsu in a red and white uniform holding a pad of paper and pencil. He walks over to a table and stops in horror as Winter waved smugly at him. "Well, isn't this a turn of events."

"I just got this job..." Natsu grumbled as he gripped the pad and pencil. "So please, let's try to be civilized."

"I'm offended that you think I can't be polite." She said. "I'm here to support you. Now, write this down..." She then requested some order far too complicated for the little restaurant to handle.

Natsu's eyes twitched in annoyance. "You're getting a cheeseburger." He said walking away, writing the order. He comes back in a flash, holding the meal in question and placed it in front of her, only for it to get thrown back into his face. "I quit!"

* * *

 _ **P.D.P (Puppy Dog Pouts)**_

 _ **(Suggested by Ultimatix Bearer)**_

Ruby and Spumoni pouted in sadness at Weiss. "Oh fine." She gave them a case of Dust and the two ran out the room.

"We have to keep doing this." Ruby said, making the black haired girl nod.

They tried it on Cinder, and she gave them some kind of rocket launcher labeled K.K., Velvet gave them her camera, Sun his staff. Soon they had gathered all they could, except for something from Blake.

They raced to her and started the pout, and the Faunus held up a mirror... and they fell for it, giving everything back. The two walked away before stopping. "Hey!"

* * *

 ** _Speaking Lessons_**

Natsu stood in his teams room in front of a white board with all the letters on it, holding a ruler. In front of him was Zwei and Happy, sitting at attention. "Now, repeat after me." He pointed the ruler at the 'A'. "A."

"Ruff!/Meow!" Both pets said at the same time.

"No. A." Natsu repeated, only to get the same thing. "A." The same response.

"What are you doing?" He looked over the door to find Weiss looking in.

"Science experiment." He answered. "I'm trying to teach them to speak."

"How's it going?" She asked.

"Not so good." Natsu answered. "I've tried pretty much everything I could think of."

A smirk appeared on Weiss' face as she remembered a joke involving this principle. "Of course it's not working. You need to do lsd with them." She walked away laughing as Natsu started looking up lsd.

The scene shifts to Yang walking into NVAR's room. "Natsu, it's time for our-" She stopped talking when she saw the scene. "What the-" Natsu was swinging from the ceiling, Happy was scrambling around trying to stand, and Zwei was rolling around on his back, shoving his face into what ever he could.

* * *

 _ **Bath Time**_

 _ **(Suggested by guest)**_

Natsu filled a tub with water before turning it off. He picked Happy up and tried placing him in the tub, but the cat refused to go in. "Come on!" Natsu tried pushing the cat in, but it acted like a spring, sending Natsu crashing into the ceiling. Happy jumped down off the railing and started licking himself, but Natsu crashed into the tub, splashing the cat with water.

* * *

 ** _A Million Lien, But..._**

"So, how do we play this game?" Vergil asked as he, Aerith and Ryuko sat in a circle.

"Basically, we just list scenarios that we get a million Lien but there's a catch." Aerith explained. "You're new to this, so you go first."

"Okay, uh..." Vergil racked his brain before coming up with a scenario. "A million Lien, but... randomly, once a month, your limbs turn to stone and you're stuck in place."

"For how long?" Aerith asked.

"24 Hours." He answered.

"So, you could be in the bathroom, finishing up and then your stuck there for a day?" Ryuko asked, earning a nod.

"If it's the end of the month and the shift happens, are you stuck there for two days?" Aerith asked.

"You could be." He said. "I'm taking the money."

"Yeah, not me." Ryuko said. "I can just imagine getting stuck out side and having a pigeon land on you."

"Yeah, same here. Not taking it." Aerith said. "Oh, I got one. A million Lien, but... you have to listen to every single one of Yang's puns."

"Never in a million years!" The couple shouted at her.

"I'd kill myself before one month passed." Vergil said.

"Okay, so no one is doing that?" Aerith asked, earning a nod. "Okay. Ryuko, it's your turn."

"Uh..." The girl started thinking as the door burst open. The three turned to see Yang, flaring in anger.

* * *

 **Another one. Here's the references in these shorts.**

 **'Speaking Lessons' is a modified version of the Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure, 'The Dolphin Experiment'.**

 **'A Million Lien, But...' is a direct reference to the Million Dollars, But... card game and show by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Now, we all saw the new character into video. I'd like to think I had something to do with it (look at my last two chapters),... but I'm not that arrogant. They probably planed this months ago. I just hope they follow chibi fiction.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications'_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Scared outa my Skin**_

Natsu and Yang walked down the hall, the former hiccuping with every third step. "Natsu, we have to stop this." His girlfriend said.

"I know, but *hiccup* I've tried everything *hiccup* I could think *hiccup* of." Natsu said back. "Drinking water, *hiccup* holding my breath, *hiccup* sugar under the tongue. *hiccup* Nothing works."

"What about getting scared?" The blonde asked.

"Won't work. *hiccup*." Natsu responded. "My Faunus senses *hiccup* make it impossible to *hiccup* scare me in person *hiccup*."

"We'll see about that." The blonde said before racing ahead. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and followed her at a brisk pace before reaching his room and opening his door, and didn't even flinch when Yang screamed in his face while wearing a demonic mask.

"I told you *hiccup* it would *hiccup* n't work." Natsu said.

Behind him, Qrow popped up and looked in on the scene. "What's going on in here?" He asked, making the Faunus' eyes go wide.

"QROW!" Natsu screamed, triggering some lizard defense mechanism that shed his entire skin and clothes, leaving him naked and with pink scales. "This isn't look like, I swear! We weren't doing anything!"

"Hey, it worked." Yang said, flipping her mask up.

"Yaaaay." Natsu unenthusiastically said, grabbing his clothing and backing into the bathroom before closing the door.

* * *

 _ **CPR Lessons**_

"Okay, Professor Ozpin asked me to teach you kids about CPR." Taiyang said to the class (Aerith, Weiss, Sun, Neptune, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren) "Now, here we have a dummy." The desk in front of him had a pink CPR doll. "So, who wants to show me how you think 'mouth-to-mouth' works?"

Weiss raised her hand before racing to the front of the desk. She started the heart pumps before reaching over to the mouth, only to get zapped by pink lightning. "What the?"

Ren marched forward and pulled the pink skin off, revealing Nora underneath. "Nora... that was NOT funny." He told her, making her drop her head in shame. She rolled off the desk and slowly walked out of the room, missing the chuckle coming from Ren.

* * *

 _ **Laundry Day**_

"Are you sure you can do this?" Glynda asked from the door way. In the room was Natsu, placing a laundry basket down in front of the washing machine.

"Come on, I've seen you do this a million times. It can't be that hard." Natsu said back. Glynda nodded before walking away as Natsu opened the washer door. He then threw everything inside before opening the detergent dish. Grabbing the bottle, he squeezed the whole thing in before closing it.

He set the dial for 'Normal' before turning it on. Seconds later, the washer exploded into a mess of bubbles that filled the room. "MOM! HELP!"

* * *

 ** _Poker Night_**

Zwei and Happy stared across the room at two Beowolves. Between the two groups was Weiss' knight. The camera pulled back, showing them at a poker table and potato chips. "Alright boys, the name of the game is five card stud." Mike said as he flung the cards around table. "Small items are worth one lien, medium five, and large ten."

In front of each of them were different items for betting: the cat had fishes of different sizes, Zwei had some bones, the knight had some Dust crystals he swiped from Weiss, and the Grimm had jewelry they took from their kills. "Need a jack or higher to open."

"I open for two." Marty said before placing two small bracelets in the center.

"I call." Happy said, throwing two small fishes in.

"Match." Zwei barked out, throwing two small bones in as well.

"I raise." The knight said, dropping three small crystals in.

"I'm out." Mike said, throwing his cards on the table. "After that blonde dusted Larry, I'm short 50 pieces."

"Gimme two." Marty said, placing two cards on the table before his friend gave him two.

"Give me three." Happy said, picking three cards out before getting the replacements. "Who deals these cards deals trash." He complained, folding.

"One." Zwei said, using his mouth to trade cards.

"I'm fine." The knight said, gripping his cards.

"He's bluffing." Mike said, drinking his water. "No one has ever gotten a good hand on the first draw."

"Alright, show'em." Zwei said as they showed their cards. Marty had four of a kind, Zwei had a straight and the knight had a royal flush. "Come on!"

"Come to papa." The knight chuckled as he pulled the winnings in.

A knock on the door caught their attention. "Oh, crap. Floyd followed us." Marty groaned. "Quick, everyone hide." The five grabbed their loot and hid around the warehouse just as the Geist floated into the room.

"Hello~ Guys, I'm here for the game." He said, looking around. "Where are you dingos?" He floated around the room, but never found anyone. "Huh, guess I missed them." He floated out of the room and everyone came out of their hiding places.

"I really hate that guy." Mike said, picking up his treasure. "Looks like we need a new place to play."

"How bout under the CCT?" Happy suggested.

"Perfect." The knight said, fading back into the glyph.

"Try not to die until then." Zwei said as the beasts left, leaving the room empty.

* * *

 _ **Fickle Whims of Fashion**_

Ryuko and Coco flipped through the newest Revoch fashion magazine, circling everything they wanted. The last page read, they placed an order and sent it in. "Hope my discount still works." Ryuko said.

"Why wouldn't it? It's your families company." Coco pointed out.

* * *

Two weeks later, a package sat outside Ryuko's team room before it was yanked in. Seconds later, Coco and Ryuko step out in a mishmash of clothing and colors of different outfits. Vergil and Velvet turned the corner and stared at the two of them. "What are you two doing?" The rabbit Faunus asked.

"Looking good, that's what." Coco said.

"This is why I'm not a fashion forward person." Vergil said, walking past Ryuko.

* * *

 **I'm back, baby. The new season of Chibi really inspired me, hope its gonna give you some more ideas too.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 ** _Boyfriend-Off_**

 ** _(Suggested by Shadow Joestar)_**

"I'm serious." Ryuko told Yang. "Vergil is a much better boyfriend than Natsu."

"Don't be stupid." The blonde said back. "My Natsu is much better than that mopey mess."

"You wanna bet?" Ryuko asked.

"You're one." Yang agreed and the two shook hands.

Round 1: Chivalry

Natsu and Yang walked towards a restaurant for a date. They reached the door and Natsu opened for his girlfriend. She entered and the Faunus closed the door behind him. Ryuko and Vergil were behind them before Vergil opened the door and closed it in her face.

Round 2: Intelligence

"Now, we carry the one, divide the whole thing by twelve, and that leaves us with our answer of... seven." Vergil said as he sat next to Ryuko, holding a math problem and pencil in hand.

Next to them, Yang was having Natsu help with the same problem. "Uh..." His head started smoking before falling backwards.

Round 3: Endurance

"Hey, where are they?" Yang asked as she and Ryuko stood in the forest.

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago." The other girl complained. Suddenly, Beowolves poured out of the forest running at the two. The two started fighting as Natsu and Vergil watched from a tree branch.

"So, how many do you they'll take out?" Natsu asked, drinking a soda held from his tail.

"Maybe fifty." Vergil said, eating some popcorn.

* * *

 ** _Ice Machine_**

"Guys, we have a problem." Ruby said to her teammates in the kitchen where the freezer was sparking. "The freeze is broken, and our ice cream is melting."

"So, we just call an elec-" Weiss started before Yang covered her mouth.

"We don't say the 'e' word when dad is around." Yang whispered. Behind them, Taiyang peered his head into the room before looking around. Finding nothing wrong, he sunk back into the hallway.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Blake asked.

Natsu walked into the room, ice cream in hand. "Hey guys, you're dad's outside. What's up with that-" Yang grabbed him and threw him into the freezer. "What the?"

"Natsu, just stay in there for a little while." Yang begged. "We need you to freeze the ice cream."

"What am I, an ice box? Call an electritian." He said back.

Taiyang blurred into the room, tool bag in hand. "No need. I've got this." The girls left as the dad took out a wrench and just touched the fridge. The whole thing exploded in ice, trapping him and Natsu inside it.

"Hello? Yang? Help." Natsu begged. Zwei walked into the room and started peeing on the ice. "Really?"

* * *

 _ **Mom's Date**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ _ **merendinoemiliano)**_

Glynda stepped out of her room and walked down the hall. Seconds later Natsu, with his scarf wrapped around his head, stuck to the walls and moved down. "Okay, nothing to worry about. Just your moms first date in... ever." He mumbled to himself. "So lets see what this guy looks like."

He looked around the corner and saw his mother leaving with Taiyang. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I've got to stop this."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Taiyang ran out of a restaurant with his hair on fire. Glynda stepped out behind him with her arms crossed.

"Natsu, we were having a one-on-one pta meeting." She huffed. "Ruby's grades have been slipping for a while and he wanted to know what to do." The blonde reached behind and grabbed Natsu's ear before dragging him down the street.

* * *

 ** _Smoke Bombs 2_**

 ** _(Suggested by Boggie445)_**

Natsu sat in his teams room before Nora kicked the door open, a box in hand. "Look what I found in the trash." She placed the box down on the table and Natsu looked inside. It was the smoke bombs he and Ren threw out.

"I threw those things away. They don't work for me." Natsu said back.

"Of course they do. Watch." She grabbed one and threw it in the ground, creating a puff of smoke. Her frame vanished before she tapped Natsu's shoulder from behind. "Told ya!"

"Give me one of these." Natsu grabbed one and threw it on the ground, finally vanishing. Nora looked behind her, only to find air. The door burst open and Natsu crawled into the room, Velvet clutching him tightly. "Help!" The rabbit girl squeezed harder and knocked him out before dragging him out of the room.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the suggestions. See you next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Cross Drag Battle**_

"Why are we doing this?" Weiss asked, dressed up as Yu Narukami complete with the foam Izunagi Persona attached on her back.

"Yeah, I wanna know too." Blake added, dressed up as Linne complete with wig and weapons.

"Duh, we're promoting our new game." Yang said, donned as Waldstein, though she REFUSED to dye her hair or use a wig.

"I am so excited for this!" Ruby, wearing a Ragna the Bloodedge costume. "I can't wait to fight all of these super cool characters!"

Natsu walked forward to the quartet and poked Yang on the shoulder. "Excuse me, random group of ugly men. I'm looking for a good looking blonde girl. Have you seen anyone like that?"

All stared at Natsu like an idiot before Yang burst into tears and ran away. "Real smooth..." Blake said as the other three raced after Yang.

* * *

 _ **Bawdy Banter**_

Yang flipped through her magazine before stopping at an article titled 'Tease Him With Bawdy Banter'. "Guys love dirty jokes, so cater to your cuties off colored funny bone by slipping erotic double entendres into regular conversation." Reading off the list of examples, the blonde smirked before walking out the room.

Stopping once she found Natsu at the computer, she sat down next to him. "How's it going, Natsu?"

"Pretty slow." He answered.

"So, how much ramp is left in your hard drive?" The blonde asked. Natsu stared at her for a few seconds before smashing the computer.

* * *

"Man, how slow can this line go?" Ryuko asked in front of Natsu, who was holding a package for her. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"No, we're sending this package to your sister." Natsu said back. "You're the one who's trying to be nice, remember?"

Yang popped up next to her boyfriend. "Nice package."

Both teammates stared at her. "Hold this for a second." Natsu told Ryuko before handing the box to her. Pulling out an envelope of Dust powder, he blew a tuff into Yang's face. Yang sneezed, creating an explosion that blew out the windows.

* * *

Yang picked Natsu up on her bike and she started driving down the road. "Man, you are really good with this bike, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yep, I really know my way around a stick shift." Yang said back. "Get, huh? Natsu?" She looked back behind her only to see Natsu had jumped off. Reving the bike, Yang tried to go back.

"Stay away!" Natsu shouted, limping away from the bike.

* * *

 _ **Governing Bodies**_

 ** _(Suggested by Boggie445)_**

"If the world ends and you had to restart civilization, what type of government would you have?" Jaune read the question aloud as his team and NVAR sat around their room, working on this group assignement.

"I vote for anarchy." Nora said.

"That's not a form of government." Ren replied. "That's just chaos."

"Monarchy." Jaune suggested. "He who holds the magical Excalibur rules." He holds his sword up in the air, but no one was impressed.

"A military dictatorship." Vergil suggested, only to get whacked in the back of his head by Ryuko.

"Matriarchy." Pyrrha confidently suggested.

"I've got it!" Natsu declared. "We'll have a malarkey!"

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. "Natsu, that's not type of government. It's just random talk and nonsense." Aerith explained.

"So, that's what we're doing right now." He pointed out before everyone turned to the screen.

* * *

 _ **Cooking With A Yang**_

The camera goes up and shows Yang in a chiefs hat. "Okay, today we're gonna learn how to make a pizza." She pulled out a blob of frozen dough and tried to kneed it, but it wouldn't move an inch. Her eyes turned red as she blasted it with her gauntlets, making the ball explode all over the room.

She held a can of tomato sauce and a can opener, but the two wouldn't hook up. Yang gripped the can in anger, making it shoot out and coat her in the red goo.

A block of cheese held over the grater, Yang moved the dairy down with enough force that the metal frame broke.

* * *

The pizza was chard, deformed, dry and black. Yang cut a slice off and walked over to Rub, tied up in a chair. "Let me go! Let me go!" She squirmed as her sister set the slice in front of her.

"Now, say 'ahah.'" Yang picked up the slice and moved into the mouth of Ruby, before the door broke down.

"There's my camera." Sun said, taking it back. Yang crushed the slice in her hand in anger before her eyes turned red. Ruby took the opertunity to hop out of the room.

* * *

 **Anyone else a little piss that Cross Tag Battle is only gonna come out on the Playstation 4? I was so looking forward to playing it, but I've only got a 360 and a One in my house.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Glynda's Night Terrors**_

 _ **(Suggested by merendinomiliano)**_

Glynda walked down the hall to get Natsu. He opened the door with a present in his arms. "Happy anniversary, mom!"

"Aw, how sweet." Glynda said taking the box. "But this isn't the day I adopted you."

"I know, but it is you and dads marriage anniversary." He said back.

"What!?" Glynda tore open the box and pulled out the present. It was a picture with a frame that said 'Best Parents Ever.' In the picture was her... and Ironwood. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah, hello, Glynda." Ozpin walked up from behind her. "I just wanted you to know I've given you the day off. Please enjoy it with your husband."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CRACK*

"Ah!" Glynda woke up in her bed panting. "Oh, god. Another nightmare." She turned to her nightstand and picked up the picture of her and Natsu. "He doesn't really need a dad, right?"

* * *

 ** _Crime of the Century_**

 _ **(Suggested by merendinomiliano)**_

Jaune unscrewed the hilt of his sword, revealing a chamber for Dust. "Oh, man. Weiss is gonna freak when she sees this..." Jaune reached over for his only to find air. "AHHH! I've been robbed!" He looked over to see Natsu walking away.

The door slammed open before the room turned into a courtroom and in the judges seat was Vergil. Natsu was stuck in the defendants seat with Yang as his lawyer. The prosecutor was Winter and the rest of the gang surged as the jury. "Okay, what's your proof that Natsu took your Dust?" Vergil asked.

"He was walking away from the scene of the crime!" Winter replied. "He constantly has Dust Powder on him, and he stole that vial!"

"He was headed to the bathroom." Yang said. "That's crumbs left over from his pop rocks snack, and there's no proof that he even took it."

"You're biased because of your relationship with the defendant." Winter said back. "He stole that vial of fire Dust and you know it!"

"...Wait a minute, how do YOU know that it was fire Dust?" Jaune asked, making everyone turn to Winter.

"Uh..." The Atlas specialist stared around the room before sprinting out of the room.

"Case dismissed." Vergil banged the gavel and the courtroom fell apart.

* * *

 _ **Guard Duty**_

 _ **(Suggested by merendinomiliano)**_

"I am so glad you two came to this conference." Blake said as she lead Ghira and Kali down the streets.

"Think nothing of it, dear." Her mother said back.

"Yes, but... about your friends." Ghira looked behind them to see Natsu and Velvet in black suits and glasses following them. "Is this really necessary?"

"Proffesser Ozpin seems to think so." Blake said. A door cracked open and the suited Faunus tore it to shreds.

"...That seems a bit excessive." Kali said.

"Better safe than sorry." Velvet replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. B!" Sun waved as he walked over. "What-" Natsu and Velvet tackled him to the ground and started beating him up.

"I think I actually like this." Ghira said with a smirk. The guards returned to his side as Sun laid on the ground, groaning in pain. Blake merely shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

 _ **Cooking Class**_

Yang and Ren stared over the smoldering remains of their attempts to cook with pride. "So, who wants the first bite?" Yang asked before they pushed their meals in front of Ruby and Nora. The two were shaking in fear as they eyed the meals. "Oh, come on. They don't look that bad."

"Yang, this is supposed to be a bowl of ice cream." Ruby pointed out.

"Why can't you two be more like Aerith?" Nora asked. Over in NVAR's room, the team was eating a massive banquet curtsey of the brunette.

The door burst open and Yang jumped in, hugging Aerith's ankle. "Teach me to cook like you!" She begged.

"O-okay." She replied. "Let's start simple." Dragging Yang over to the kitchen, she pried the blonde off of her. "Okay, let's boil some water."

"You got it." Yang said before grabbing a pot and filling it up with water from the sink. Natsu, Vergil and Ryuko quickly grabbed as much food as they could and ran out of the room. Placing it on the burner, she turned the heat up to max...

*BOOOOM!*

Yang, Aerith and the room were covered in soot as their hair was blown backwards. "Maybe you should just stick to take out." Aerith suggested as the pot disintegrated.

* * *

 **We cracked a hundred reviews for this story. Thank you all. Please leave suggestions for shorts in the reviews, because I am out of them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Salamanders vs Chameleons**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ _ **Ultimatrix bearer)**_

"So, why do you think chameleons are the cooler animal?" Natsu asked the girl in black with yellow zippers all along it.

"Think about it." Ilia replied. "They can stick to walls, their tongue is basically a retractable whip, and they can blend into their surroundings."

"Pretty sure that last one is a myth." He said back. "I still think salamanders are cooler. They can swim underwater, they're poisonous to eat, and some of them are really good pets."

"I don't know why you're defending an overgrown newt." The girl said.

"Says the glorified lizard." Natsu mumbled back, earning a whip in the face. Ilia stuck her tongue out and walked away.

* * *

 _ **Mirror Magic 2**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ _ **Nergigante)**_

"Hey, Natsu. Look what I found." The pinkette turned around to see his girlfriend walking into the room and place a mirror down. "It's a magic mirror. Guy said some idiot broke it."

"Yeah... wonder who did that..." He mumbled, remembering his encounter with it.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Yang pulled him over and the two looked into the mirror. "Man, I look good."

Her reflection had brown and black boots and a pair of booty shorts held by a brown belt. A yellow half cloak hung out the back, with flames dancing on the edge. Her jacket matched and her chest was covered by a black shirt. Ember Celica was turned into a pair of gauntlets and her neck was wrppped in a red scarf.

"Why am I human?" Natsu asked, looking at his reflection. Other than the lack of animal parts, his appearance in the mirror was different from the last time. A black and gold one-sleeve jacket covered his left arm and his pants were white. Over that was a black gold trimmed back flap and his feet were covered by sandles.

"Hey, how's that girl behind me?" Natsu asked, looking at another girl in the reflection. This one was also blonde in a white and blue top with a blue skirt. Natsu turned around and found no one behind him.

*CRACK*

He turned back around to see the mirror broken, Yangs fist firmly in the glass. "It was just a reflection."

* * *

 ** _Sparring Class_**

 ** _(Suggested by_** _ **merendinoemiliano)**_

"Okay, class. Professor Ozpin wants me to teach you all about hand to hand combat." Taiyang said to the class. "Now, first up to bat is a mister... Jaune Arc."

The blonde student stood up from his desk and walked forward. 'This is perfect.' Tai thought. 'Once I show Yang and Ruby how useless these guys are at fighting, they'll never want date them.' Jaune reached the front and held out his fists. Tai waved him to come at him and when he did, he moved to the side and punched Jaune to the ground.

"If this is all you kids can do, then you don't stand a chance-" The rest of the boys raced to the front, eager to fight the man. "Uh oh..."

* * *

The bell rang and Tai crawled out of the room with a black eye and missing teeth. "Okay, good job kids... next week, we'll work on restraint."

* * *

 ** _I Like Him_**

Blake, Kali, and Natsu sat in team RWBY's room drinking tea. "Well, I must say I've never met a Faunus like you, Natsu." Kali said to Natsu.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty unique." Natsu replied.

"So, what are thoughts on cats?" The older Faunus asked.

"Well, I have Happy." The pinkette answered as his cat rubbed against him.

"Mom, he has a girlfriend." Blake told her mother. "Besides, he's not my type. He's too loud."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm not asking for you." Her mom replied. The daughter raised an eyebrow in confusion as Happy padded at the closet door. The door burst opened and Sun dropped out of the closet, hog tied and gagged.

Natsu and Blake looked at Kali who merely picked up her teacup. "What, I like him." She replied before taking a sip.

* * *

 ** _Wrestling Show_**

"Kick his ass, Nighto!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You got this, Oakada!" Yang shouted.

Nighto hooked Oakada's arm and spun around before dropping the opponent on his head. "1! 2! 3!" The crowd and Natsu chanted before the bell rang and the championship changed hands. "Yeah!" Natsu cheered.

The bell continued to go off as Nighto started attacking the former champion. Yang, still angry at the match, jumped the barricade before attacking Nighto herself. Security and Natsu raced in after. "Yang, calm down." Natsu said before one guard hit him as well. The couple looked at each other before they charged to the swarm of guards.

Back in the stands, the rest of their teams watched in stupor and amazement. "Those two were just made to be together, weren't they?" Vergil asked, making everyone else nod.

"Should we... get them?" Ruby asked before ducking a flying security guard.

"You wanna get in the middle of that mess?" Ryuko asked back. The scythe user shook her head no and the six left the stands as sirens went off in the background,

* * *

 **If I failed to properly describe Yang's reflection look, look up** **KurokamiRin on deviantart. Just replace her emblem with the Fairy Tail one. Hoped you guys liked this chapter. Leave your suggestions in the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Biggest Fan**_

 _ **(Suggested by IdontHaveAname)**_

Natsu hovered in the air, wings in the open. "Crank up, mom." He said down. On the ground, Glynda huffed before turning the dial on the massive fan to 3. The fan increased in speed and sent Natsu higher into the air. "Whoo!"

"Holy crap, that's a big fan." Ryuko said as she and the other teammates walked over.

"It's to large and impractical." Vergil said, drinking a bottle of water. "Why is it even pointed up?" He took another sip of his bottle.

"Hey, is that Natsu?" Aerith asked, pointing up. Vergil spit-taked right into the control board, shorting it out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu fell out of the sky and hit the fan at term veloc, breaking the fan with his body. "Ow..." He reached a hand out to pull himself out before looking at the four next to the fan.

"Vergil did it." Ryuko said, pointing at him.

* * *

 _ **Seeing Red**_

 _ **(Suggested by Ken Comanche)**_

Adam opened a door and walked into a warehouse. "Alright Blake, I'm here!" He called out to the empty space. "Now, are you gonna apologize to me or are you gonna keep hiding?"

A red towel was dangled in front of him. Dropping his sword, he charged at the cloth before it was raised out of his way. He turned around and charged it again, only for the same thing to happen. High above the charging bull, Blake and Yang sat on a rafter, the former holding a fishing pole.

"So this is why you called him here?" Yang asked.

"I thought you would find it funny." Blake said. The building stated shaking as support beams were taken out. "I think we should go now." The two hopped out of the building as it collapsed on top of Adam.

* * *

 _ **Krazy Kali**_

Blake sat in her teams room reading a book when Sun burst into the room and locks it behind him. "I'm reading." She said.

"Blake, you gotta help me!" Sun said as he blocked the door. "Your mom is obsessed with me and I can't fight her! You should see what she's done to Natsu!"

"Sun, do you know how crazy you sound?" Blake asked, closing her book. "In case you've forgotten, my mom is married and Natsu is with Yang." She walked over to the door and pushed all barricades out of the way. "You're just over reacting." She walked out of the room, leaving Sun alone.

"Maybe I am over reacting." Sun mumbled. "I mean, she is pretty friendly."

"Found you." The monkey Faunus stiffed as the older cat rammed her head through the door. "Now come on, Sun. I have something to show you."

Sun tried to break out the window but the mother grabbed his tail. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He cried out as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Ziggy Stardust**_

 _ **(Suggested by Perseus12)**_

Natsu walked past Team RWBY's room before stepping back. Looking into the room, he found a golden Dust crystal sitting on Weiss' bed. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he plopped it into his mouth and ate it. A golden puff of smoke surrounded him before he looked in a mirror.

"I'm a girl!?" Natsu asked, looking at 'her' now long hair and feminine body.

"Oh, you must be a new girl." He turned around to see Yang standing at the door. "Come on, I'll show you around the city." She grabbed her now transformed boyfriend and yanked him out. "Weiss, I've gotta new student here. Wanna help me show her around the city?"

"Of course I would." Weiss said as she followed them.

* * *

"This is humiliating..." Natsu said as he held up bags as the two girls shopped for 'her'.

"Hello there." 'She' looked around to see Neptune, Mercury, and Jaune walk up to him. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" They all asked each other before they broke into a brawl.

"That's it, I'm out." Natsu dropped the bags and left the mall.

* * *

 _ **Atlas Lives Matter**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ ** _merendinoemiliano)_**

Penny and Natsu stood on a corner, holding onto cliplboards. "Sign this to demand public observation to Atlas' scientific experiments." Penny said to a passer by, only to get brushed off.

"I don't think this is working, Penny." Natsu said.

"Well, we have to do something." The girl replied. "Atlas needs to stop this."

The two brainstormed for a minuted before Natsu slammed his fist into his hand. "I've got it!" He raced away and returned with both a megaphone and an Atlas solider in all blue armor. "People, listen to this Atlas experiment and sign our petition." He then held up the megaphone to the solider.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose." The soldier said. "And I... hate... taxes!"

"What are you-?" Penny asked.

"One second." Natsu said. "So Michael, what do you think about the time line?"

"Time... line?" Caboose asked back. "Time is not made out of lines. It is made out of circles. That is what clocks are round." A mob of people gathered around the two and started signing the petition.

"People always flock to something about brain development." Natsu said before flipping the clipped page over.

* * *

 **Gotta be honest, never thought I'd reach twenty chapters in this story. Thank you for your support. Leave ideas for shorts in the review section please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Wings of Love**_

Yang appeared behind Natsu and tapped his shoulder, making him turn around. "So, had fun flying yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Natsu, I saw you flying yesterday." She said. "Kinda hard to miss seeing you fall out of the sky."

"Please don't tell anyone!" He begged.

"Don't worry, I won't." She said, swaying back and forth. "On one condition."

* * *

"This is not a thing now." Natsu said, his wings out as Yang sat on his back.

"Come on, you can't tell me this isn't a little romantic?" The blonde replied. Seconds later, a crow hit her face and sent her falling to the ground.

"Hang on!" Natsu dived bombed after her and tried grabbed her. She was too fast and crashed through tree after tree in the emerald forest before landing, her hair filled with sticks and leafs. "Yeah, I hate that too."

"Tell no one about this." She ordered walking away, punching a tree to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Tall Tails**_

 _ **(Suggested by Boggie445)**_

Natsu dodges a swing from Vergil as Ryuko holds her blades open. He jumps up as Ryuko snaps them shut, cutting off the tail of their team leader. "Not again." Natsu complained as he landed.

"Come on, let's go get a trash bag." Vergil said as they left the training room.

Seconds later, Flyod the Geist floated in. "Ohh... what do we have here?" He flew into the tail and his popped out of the front. "This should scare some stupid humans."

The three returned and trapped him in the black bag, completely missing the struggling tail as they walked away. They then threw it against the wall and it slid down into the trash can. "So, how long will it take to regrow this time?" Ryuko asked as they walked away.

The garbage truck picked up the trash can and placed it in the compactor on it before flipping it on.

* * *

 _ **Huntsman Vs Dustman: Beginning Of Stupidity**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ _ **merendinoemiliano)**_

Jaune paced back and forth in front of the movie theater, waiting for them to open. The sign flipped from 'Close' to 'Open' and he raced in for the ticket. He bought everything he needed to eat before sitting down. He glanced over to find Natsu in the same position as him. "You like the Huntsman too?"

"Not on your life." The Faunus chuckled back. "I'm here to see Dustman kick the crap out of him."

"BLASPHEMY!" Jaune shouted before attacking Natsu. Seconds later, the shopkeeper threw them both out on to the street. "See what you did?"

"Me?" Natsu asked, standing up. "You're the one who attacked me." The two started breaking down the street as Aerith and Sage walked out of the theater.

"So... that was a waste of money, huh?" Sage confessed.

"I told you we should have seen 'The Form of Liquid' instead." She replied.

* * *

 _ **Magic Mirror 3: Out of Place**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ ** _IdonthaveAname)_**

Nora walked into NVAR's room, holding a large mirror in her hands before she sets it down before Natsu. "Why'd you throw this thing away? The glass just needed to be fixed."

"Oh, not this thing again." Natsu complained, taking her eyes off Nora. She snuck his coffee off the table and gulped it down, making lightning shoot off of her and hit the mirror. The room filled with a bright light and Nora was knocked out as Natsu lowered his hands.

In the room was now a man with matching hair, but the top half of his face was covered by a black and red mask mask with horns starting at its nose. The shirt he was wearing had black sleeves with red trim and over that was a grey vest with a hood. His pants solid black held up by a red belt and sandals covered his feet. Strapped over his back was large solid black sword.

"Where am I!?" The masked man asked as he stood up. He then turned and looked Natsu square in the face. "Who are you, and why do you look like me!?"

"I was about ask the same thing to you." Natsu replied.

"I am Fafnir Dragion, and I am looking for the girl with silver eyes!" The mirror man said.

"You mean Ruby?" Natsu asked before being tackled by Fafnir.

"Where is she!?" He demanded, gripping Natsu by the collar. "Tell me now! Or you'll burn!" He opened his mouth and black flames dripped out.

Nora, meanwhile, finally started moving, albeit at hypersonic speeds. She bounced around the room like a pinball before crashing through the mirror and the wall behind it. Fafnir also shattered at the same time, leaving Natsu covered in broken glass. "That's about seven years bad luck." He mumbled before burning the mirror to ash.

* * *

 **I asked Maxmillian If I could use Fafnir and he said yes. See how many references you can pick out and leave any suggestions for shorts in the reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Mother Dearest**_

A portal opened up and a Chibi Raven walked out. "So, why did you two call me here?" She asked Glynda and Taiyang as the portal closed behind her.

"Raven, you have to stop sabotaging this relationship." Glynda said, holding out her Scroll showing Natsu covered in tar as Yang was shoved into an alley.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The tribe leader replied, not looking either of them in the eye.

"Look, our daughter is dating Natsu and you need to accept it." Taiyang said. "Hey, what's in your pocket?" He reached into said pocket and pulled out Natsus severed tail.

"What is wrong with you?" Glynda asked, glaring at the red eyed woman.

*Ding!*

The elevator opened and Natsu was inside it, holding his severed tail forward. "Hey, mom, it happened aga-" He started before noticing the fight that was brewing. "Never mind." He repeatedly pressed the button and the door closed, Taiyang right behind him.

* * *

 _ **Pancakes!**_

 _ **(Suggested By JAKEkenstien)**_

Natsu and Nora sat at a table, forks and knives in hand. Next to them, Ruby was in front of a flip chart divided into two sections with their names. "Ready... Set... Go!" The scythe user shouted before pancakes were flipped onto both plates.

The two began chowing down on the discs. Whenever either finished a cake, Ruby flipped a number under their names. When they finished their plates, Ren flipped another stack onto them. The window showed the sun going down and back up again before the score was tied and their plates were empty.

"More pancakes!" Nora shouted, her stomach bloated.

"We... don't have anymore pancake mix..." Ren nervously said.

Nora's eye twitched for a second as Ren covered his ears. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _ **Jungle Box**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ _ **merendinoemiliano)**_

Blake, Penny, Sun and Jaune were all sat around a box. "What is it?" Penny asked.

"Don't know. It just showed up." Jaune answered.

The monkey Faunus poked the box and it opened up, turning onto a board game with four pieces. "Huh, looks like a game. Think we should play it?"

"That sounds like a bad idea." Blake said before the four pieces floated on to the board. "Guess we should play..."

Penny grabbed the dice and shook them in her hands before throwing them. "One, two, three, four, five." She moved her piece along the board before the board started shaking. A vortex opened up and pulled all four in, no matter how hard they tried to hold on. The last thing to enter was Suns tail.

The pieces began moving on their own as their teams looked for their missing members. The sun set before the board shook again and spat the four out, covered in leafs and vines. Everyone looked at each other before they closed the board game, wrapped it in chains, froze it solid, and shot it out of a cannon into the sea.

* * *

 ** _Cave of Fiction_**

 _ **(Suggested by Idonthaveaname)**_

Team NVAR walked along the sidewalk before Vergil tripped on a crack. His sword slipped out of its sheath and it sliced through the air, creating a glowing hole. "What the?" Ryuko asked in confusion.

"Okay, that's a new one." Vergil said standing up.

"What is it?" Aerith asked.

"Only one way to find out." Natsu said before charging the glowing hole. Instead of hitting it, the hole envolped him and he vanished from sight.

"Sh-should we go after him?" Ryuko asked.

"We have to." Vergil replied. "Do you want Glynda mad at us again?"

Gulping in memory of the horror, the three team members jumped through the hole. The other members landed on top of Natsu and they looked around to find themselves in a cave with scrawling on the walls. "Where are we?" Aerith asked.

"I've seen this stuff before." Natsu mumbled. "Yang was reading a book about this stuff. People seem to think a dragon wrote them down."

"A dragon?" Ryuko asked. "Look, this world is full of a lot of weird stuff. But dragons just don't exist." The room began to shake and they all turned to the source. In the center of it was a massive brown creature covered in spikes, carving into the wall with its claws.

"And then the seven students arrived at the head masters offic-" The massive beast stopped carving into the stone and turned to the four intruders. "Uh..."

* * *

 **Well, RWBY Chibi is going on a break. But this won't unless I run out of ideas. Leave suggestions below, and I hoped you enjoyed yourself.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Wrestling Lessons**_

Natsu and Yang stood in a wrestling ring in a red and black singlet with his tail tucked in and a yellow two piece respectively. Across the ring were their opponents, a disinterested Vergil and Blake. "Why are we doing this?" The cat Faunus asked.

"Well, we need someone to practice on before our trial." Yang replied. "So, you know how a tag team match works right?"

"Don't know, don't care." Vergil answered before getting yanked off the ring apron by Natsu. Blake turned and cloned herself out of the way a Yang clothesline. She repeated it until she was backed into the corner with no where to go. The blonde grabbed her opponent by the waist and flipped the catgirl over in a suplex.

Natsu jumped off the apron and slammed his feet down on the swordsman in a double foot stomp before climbing back up to the top turnbuckle. Yang ran off the apron and delivered a senton to the female Faunus. She tagged Natsu and he jumped off. Flipping through the air, he preformed his finisher move: The Dragon Fire Splash (A corkscrew 450 splash).

He landed on the girl and her eyes turned into 'x's. Vergil tried to stand up but fell over. "Okay, who's next?" Yang asked, looking over to the pile the beaten up opponents, including Nora.

Velvet hopped in a flashy two piece with tassels hanging off and paint on her face. "I'll do it."

"No, absolutely not." Yang said.

"What! Why not!" The rabbit Faunus asked.

"Because you only watch RGP (Remnant Grappling Performance), and that's not wrestling. That's for kids." The blonde replied.

"It is not!" Velvet stomped her feet in protest.

"Velvet, the last time I watched them people were throwing fruit at each other, the 'Evil Faunus' gimmick is still a thing in this day and age, and their biggest star dresses up in jorts to get with the kids." Natsu replied. "It's not cool, and it's not for people like us."

Velvet dropped her head and started to walk away. "But... If you start watching other company's shows, we might consider letting you join us." Yang said.

"Deal!" Velvet raced off to find the nearest tv.

"Think she can handle those matches?" The blonde asked, holding her boyfriend in a headlock.

"Only time will tell." He replied before delivering a backdrop suplex to her.

* * *

 _ **Threes Company**_

 _ **(suggested by guest)**_

Natsu looked around in his before closing the door shut behind him. He quickly opened his closet and found the latest two versions of him from the mirror (Misplaced version and Fairy Tail version), tied up and gagged. "Look, I'm not happy that the two of you are here either. The sooner I can fix this thing, the sooner you can go home."

He glanced over to the mirror, about halfway fixed. "Just wait a little longer, I've got a date tonight." He closed the closet and the two started pounding on the walls, trying to free themselves. The closet door cracked open and someone threw in Happy, scaring the two before the cat pounced in them.

* * *

 _ **Cryin Lion**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ ** _merendinoemiliano)_**

Richard Lionheart nervously walked down the dark hall of Beacon academy. A flash of fire flew into his face and scarred him, making him run back the other way. Seconds later, Ozpin and Qrow walked forward with flashlights and a scared lion Faunus behind them. "I'm telling you, it was right here!" He shouted.

"Richard, are you sure you didn't just see a lightbulb break?" Ozpin asked. "That's happened before."

"I know the difference between a flash of fire and a breaking lightbulb." The Haven headmaster replied. "Just keep looking!" The humans huffed and continued to walk down with him. A loud, roar like noise caught there attention, scaring Richard even more.

The camera shifts to another room to show Natsu walking with his eyes closed, eating red Dust crystals. He burned fire again before falling onto his back and snoring. Glynda picked her son up and shock her head before throwing him onto his bed. "He really has got to stop sleep walking." She mumbled as she tucked him in and left the room.

She turned around to see Ozpin, Richard and Qrow bearing down on the door, weapons at the ready. "The monster is in there!" Richard cried out, making Glynda face palm.

* * *

 ** _Fish Fight_**

 ** _(Suggested by Demidragon)_**

Blake opened up the fridge and pulled out a large cod. She kicked it shut and set the plate down in a table. Before she could eat it, a growl caught her attention and she looked up to see Happy eyeing the fish. "Don't even think about." She said, pulling the plate closer to her.

The pet reached out and pulled it closer to him. "This is the last fish, and it's mine." She said, pulling it back. The cat pulled it back again before the two fish lovers got in each other's faces. Both eyes narrowed as they waited for the other to make the first move. Happy howled and latched himself onto her, making the two tumble onto the ground.

* * *

 _ **Older Sister**_

Ryuko, Natsu, Aerith, and Vergil waited as a ship landed in front of them. The hatch opened up and hundreds of bags tumbled out, burying all but Ryuko. Her sister, Satsuki, walked down the ramp and stopped in front of her sister, with someone holding a light behind her for some reason.

"Greetings sister." She said as her sister rolled her eyes. "Mother wished to see how you are doing and so she sent me to check. While here, I plan on strengthening our business ties in Vale, hence all of the luggage. Now, have your friends pick it up and deliver it to my hotel."

The elder sister walked away with the light man behind her as Ryuko's team popped their heads up. "She's not so bad once you get know her." Ryuko said.

"What do you mean you can't make that!?" Satsuki shouted off screen, making the team flinch.

"Okay, I take it back." Ryuko replied. "She's just as bad, even when you do know her."

"Remind me how you're related again?" Aerith asked her partner asked. "Because I'm not seeing it at all."

* * *

 **Another little collection of shorts. Hope you enjoyed them and please leave any suggestions you have in the reviews. See ya next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Scroll Communications"_

 ** _Story Titles_**

* * *

 _ **Dance, Dance, Arcvoltion**_

 _ **(Suggested by Shadow Joestar)**_

Jaune and Natsu walked past the arcade as the shopkeeper put up a sigh. 'Now featuring 'Boogie, Boogie, Rebellion'.' "Oh sweet, I love that game." Jaune said, looking into arcade.

"Thats not a real game." Natsu replied. "All you do is follow some flashing buttons on the ground. Anyone can do that."

"Prove it unless you're too scared." Jaune replied. The two leaders glared at each other before they ran into the game center. Bright lights flashed as the two played the game before Natsu ended up flying out the door.

"Told you it's not that easy." Jaune bragged as he went back to the game.

"I still say that's not a real game." Natsu said back as he walked away, slightly limping. "Stupid dancing..."

* * *

 _ **Eat Your Greens**_

 ** _(Suggested by_** _ **merendinoemiliano)**_

Nora sat at the teams table, fork and knife in hand. A plate was set down, filled to the brim with brussel sprouts, spinach and broccoli and she stared at it. "Uh, Rin... What is this?"

"THIS is your dinner." Her partner replied. "You need to keep a balanced diet, and you've been skipping the vegetables. That ends now."

"I'm not eating them." Nora pushed the plate away, before it was blocked by Rin.

"Yes, you are." He said, pushing the plate forward.

The two began a tug of war over the plate before they glared at each other. Behind them, Natsu snuck into the room and opened the fridge. Smirking, he pulled out a container filled with vegetables and placed in the fridge. A piece of cake later Natsu walked out of the room, the two never knowing he was even there.

* * *

 _ **Ménage-et-tois**_

 ** _(Suggestsd by Ultimatrex Bearer)_**

Yang opened her door and walked down the hall as she passed Natsu. "Going somewhere, Yang?"

"Yep, planing on hitting the gym." His girlfriend answered. "Wanna come with me?"

"Can't, my team is behind on homework." He replied. "Maybe another time." He pecked her on the check and walked towards his room as the blonde continued on his way.

She round the corner and found Natsu (Misplaced Natsu that is.) stalking Ruby. "Wait Natsu, what are doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" M Natsu asked. "I've been here the whole time, blonde."

"Hey Lucy, hows everything going?" (Fairy Tail Natsu) asked as he walked into view.

The blonde preformed a double take before rubbing her eyes to make sure she's wasn't dreaming. "What is going on here!?" Yang shouted before the two Natsu's shattered like glass. She raced back to NVAR's room to find Natsu standing over a pile of broken glass. "I thought I broke that thing?"

"You did." He replied. "Stupid thing just keeps putting itself back together."

"How do we stop it?" Yang asked.

"I have an idea..." Natsu mumble as he searched his partners closet. Pulling out the twin guns, he fired both at the same time creating a massive explosion. The room was filled with dust and both looked up covered in soot as the mirror was completely disintegrated.

Vergil walked into the room, tapping his foot. "What did I say about touching my stuff?" He asked in annoyance.

* * *

 _ **Sisterly Rivalry**_

 _ **(Suggested by Shadow Joestar)**_

Satsuki, Winter and Yang sat around a table, drinking tea. "So, you just shot down whatever ideas your sister has?" Yang asked.

"Only the stupid one." Satsuki replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"And you decide what's stupid, correct?" Winter asked.

"Obviously." The clothing girl replied. "She needs to learn that the world won't support everything she does. Maybe if you two taught your sisters that lesson, they would be so cheerful or defiant." The blonde and the white haired girl glared at the newest arrival and their implication. "And this tea is horrible."

Ruby, Weiss, Aerith and Ryuko leaned into the room to look in before sliding back. "Okay, this is bad." Ruby mumbled. "I thought she would open up around Yang. But she's just making her angry."

"Told you she wouldn't." Ryuko said.

"How dare she insult my sister!" Weiss huffed.

"Its what she does." Satsuki's sister said.

"Is my tea really that bad?" Aerith asked, hanging her head.

"No, she just likes our butlers tea." Her partner answered. "Now, we need to get out of here before-"

*BANG* *CRASH* *KA-BOOM!*

All four flinched as the blows landed. They looked into the room to see Yang with red eyes and Winters summon standing next to Satsuki imbedded into the wall. "Savages." The girl said, making the other sister angrier.

* * *

 _ **Happy vs Blake 2**_

 _ **(Suggested by**_ _ **merendinoemiliano)**_

Natsu rapidly moved around in a circle, kicking up dust before coming to a stop. A fish shop was now erected and Natsu fliped the sigh to open. The shopkeeper thanked Natsu and entered the all. Seconds later, Blake popped up on the closest seat. "All the fish. Now." She demanded.

Happy then popped up and meowed at next to Blake. The Faunus looked over with intent in her eyes and the cat did the same. They turned to the shopkeeper and nodded, making him bring out two massive plates of fish. The cats began chowing down as a mob gathered around them with Ryuko taking bets in the back.

"I told you this would work." Yang said to her boyfriend as they walked by.

"I know, but I still say Happy wins." He replied.

"Wanna bet?" The blonde asked, making the whole crowd turn around and 'boo' her before turning back to the eating contest. "What I say?"

* * *

 **I have an announcement: this story is going on a hiatus. For two reasons; short suggestions are becoming less and less frequent and E3 has gotten my creative juices flowing. By that I mean I'm starting a new crossover story of one of the games highlighted there, but I've got two versions of it. So I would like you guys to vote on my profile on which you want first.**

 **As always, welcome any suggestions you may have and when I've cultivated enough, I'll restart the shorts. The only new rule is no more cross dimensional characters. That's starting to get really confusing.**


End file.
